<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freude by Bod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149050">Freude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bod/pseuds/Bod'>Bod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bod/pseuds/Bod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the Dresden Slate is intact, and Shiro does what he promised the Lieutenant. To carry out his duty as the Silver King and continue Kokujoji's footsteps to secure their dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It made no sense that the First King and the Fourth King are defeated by the less powerful Sixth King. Rewriting what happens from K: Return of Kings #8 Kaput onwards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's mist everywhere, filling the huge space of the Slate chamber, and Yashiro couldn't pinpoint the position of the newly arrived Gray King. He tried to figure out how the fight was going on with Munakata and Iwafune from the sounds, but it proved to be impossible. He then heard the gunshot that broke what he knew must be Munakata's sword. </p><p>Yashiro was shaken as he knows that Munakata must be in bad shape if his sword had broken. Yashiro decided that he needed to quickly take control of the disintegrating situation. He focused on the huge space around the room and with a wave of his hand, cleared the smoke by making the air in the room temporarily heavy. </p><p>Fresh air rushed into the chamber, and Yashiro saw that there were Jungle men trying to secure the Slate to a helicopter. Yashiro quickly aimed his hand in the direction of the Slate and made it a few times heavier than it's normal weight, making sure that it would be impossible for the Jungle men to air lift it away.</p><p>He saw Scepter 4 members as well as Homra members responding quickly to the situation as they rush into the chamber to deal with the Jungle men with the helicopter. Yashiro turned his attention to the Gray King, facing him.</p><p>"It's over!" Yashiro shouted, "I will not allow you to mess with the Slate!"</p><p>Iwafune turned to him and fired his gun at Yashiro. Yashiro quickly dodged, occasionally using his parasol to deflect Iwafune's bullets. The bullets couldn't hurt him, but Iwafune put enough energy into those bullets that it would push Yashiro back and possibly stun him if he received them head on.</p><p>Yashiro knew that he only has a short amount of time before the Gray King covers the room and with mist again. Yashiro rushed towards the Gray King as fast as possible and focused on building up as much energy as he could and hit Iwafune as hard as he could with his parasol, aiming it like a knight with a lance, the force of Yashiro's blow was so great that it knocked the Grey King back and slammed him into the wall, and through it. </p><p>The Gray King tore a hole in the thick reinforced wall of the Slate's chamber, and Iwafune crashed through to the next room, the ceiling and surrounding structure crumbling down on the Gray King. Iwafune coughed out blood and lost consciousness almost immediately.</p><p>Yashiro stood his ground and waited for the dust to settle, making sure that the Gray King stayed down. Yashiro slowly straightened and survey his surroundings. It looked like the battle was settling, the Jungle members who brought the helicopter were J-rank Jungle members Mishakuji Yukari and Gojo Sukuna. Kurou had engaged Yukari in battle, while Homra members dealt with Sukuna. </p><p>Yashiro watched proudly as Kurou defeated Yukari, he then looked around and saw that a team of Scepter 4 members were over at Munakata's side, seemed like the first aid has been done and they were transporting him to medical. </p><p>Yashiro looked over at Munakata with concerned eyes. But with Munakata down for the moment, that left him to take charge of the situation, he fought to lead this operation after all. He had to trust that Munakata was being well looked after by his clan.</p><p>Yashiro walked over to where Nagare was being handled by a few Scepter 4 members. Yashiro was reluctant to engage the Green King, but figured he should be close in case there were anymore surprises from the Green King.</p><p>Nagare looked up as Yashiro walked over, "Why? Shouldn't you support us? We wanted to bring our dream of paradise to earth!" Nagare ranted at Yashiro, "Wasn't that your dream as well?"</p><p>Yashiro looked at the defeated King, thinking over his words. He finally understood some of his shortcomings after 70 years as a recluse. He had thought that it was alright if he kept to himself, that if he leave things alone, they have nothing to do with him. But even his non-involvement had an influence on people, and his lack of communication was causing harm.</p><p>"Yes, I used to believe that the Dresden Slate can bring happiness to people." Yashiro explains, pausing," ... And I still do. Because the Lieutenant had shown me a dream come true, he had shown me the how.</p><p>"But your way will not bring paradise. And what you are hoping for is impossible. The Dresden Slate will not bring power to the people the way you think it will. You don't understand it.</p><p>"All it will do is increase the level of inequality among people. It is not like a game, everybody will not receive a certain amount of power equally. Only those within it's range of influence, and those with the right wavelengths will be affected more than others. What you are doing, it will only cause chaos and the result is pain."</p><p>"Everybody deserves the have the power to protect themselves!" Nagare shouted at him.</p><p>"Against who?!? Against Kings like you and me? That's impossible and you know it. Against each other?" Yashiro demanded, "How do you plan to train these people who suddenly has abilities? How are you going to manage this big change in their lives that is going to affect them and their families?" </p><p>Nagare looked at him, confused, "They just carry on their lives."</p><p>Yashiro sighed, "You are creating a big change in people's lives, and when you do that, you become responsible for them."</p><p>Nagare looked at Yashiro like he was crazy.</p><p>Suddenly, Yashiro realized that Nagare was making the same mistake as he did 70 years ago. His naivety in people was what prompted Nagare. The difference was that Yashiro had his sister and the Lieutenant to make him see his errors.</p><p>"Apologies, I realized that it is hypocritical for me to lecture you," Yashiro said to Nagare, "But I cannot allow your actions to continue."</p><p>Yashiro ended the conversation there and nodded at the blue shirts to take Nagare away.</p><p>Yashiro was not sure if Nagare understood all that he said to him. To Yashiro, Nagare thinks that it is like playing a game. And his goal was to bring this game he is in and share it with everybody. But life is not a chessboard, where the game starts with the players on equal footing. </p><p>As things settled and Nagare taken away, Yashiro let out a long sigh. He saw Kurou and Neko running towards him, and raised his hand to greet them. That's when he noticed that he had been standing on top of the Slate, and he had been feeling waves of the Slate's power washing over him. </p><p>Yashiro stumbled as his vision wavered, Kurou quickly grabbed at his arms as they reach Yashiro.</p><p>"Shiro! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kurou questioned him worriedly.</p><p>"Yeah, just..." Yashiro brought his hand up to his dizzy head, "I think... it is time I let go of this boy."</p><p>"What!?! Why?" "No. Shiro! Stay!" Kurou and Neko shouted at him.</p><p>Yashiro smiled at his clansmen weakly, he could feel his control of this body slipping away from him, and he slid down to the floor despite Kurou's effort to hold him up. </p><p>"This is not my body after all," Yashiro looked at his hand. "It belongs to an unknown boy. I've stayed in this body for long enough."  </p><p>Yashiro saw the looks of desperation on his clansmen faces, and it hit him again how he had failed them when he left them alone and went into hiding from Jungle.</p><p>Yashiro took Kurou and Neko's hands in his and reassured them, "Don't worry. I'll definitely come home." And he slowly let go of consciousness, trusting the Slate's power to return his soul to his body. "After all, I am your King."</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>Shiro slowly opened his eyes, to an unfamiliar ceiling. He had always been a slow waker, so he took his time to gather his thoughts and glanced around. </p><p>He found himself lying on a strange bed, with Neko and Kurou sleeping with their heads down on either side of him. Shiro looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. As he gathered his thoughts, he laid his hands on Neko and Kurou's heads, patting them. Relieved that his friends were alright.</p><p>His movements woke Kurou up, so Shiro quickly raised his finger to his lips and made a sign of quiet to Kurou, so that he did't wake up Neko as well. He then smiled at Kurou and said softly.</p><p>"Good morning, Kurou. What happened?"</p><p>Kurou opened his mouth, and was about to answer Shiro, when he stopped himself and asked Shiro instead, "What do you remember?"</p><p>Shiro tried to think back and recall his memories, but they were hazy at best. </p><p>"We were fighting?" Shiro answered uncertainly, "I can't remember who ... the Jungle clan?"</p><p>"But you remember me and Neko?" Kurou asked.</p><p>Shiro nodded, knowing that there was a reason Kurou asking about what he remembered, but no matter how hard he tried recall his memory, recent events were jumbled up.</p><p>Kurou looked at Shiro solemnly, and decided that it was not important for Shiro to remember what transpired while he was in another's body, but that he was alive and present. And given that he lost all his memories the last time he changed bodies, it seemed as if it was not the case this time.</p><p>"Yes, we were fighting, and you dealt the deciding blow against the Gray King, Iwafune Tenkei. It was in the Slate chamber when you lost consciousness and the Dresden Slate enhanced your power of immutability and restored your soul to your body,</p><p>"That was two days ago. When it happened, the Usagi realized that your original body as Weismann started breathing. They were the ones that transferred you here."</p><p>Shiro frowned, slightly worried that he couldn't recall much from the incident. "Uh, where is here?"</p><p>"We are in a residence inside the Mihashira Tower. The Usagi clan said that we can consider this apartment our own if we want. They were very polite."</p><p>”Wait a minute, I'm in my own body?" Shiro finally realized the importance of what Kurou said. He couldn't seem to tell for sure, as both bodies seemed to belong to him while he was in them. Shiro quickly proceeded to get out of bed, jolting Neko and waking her.</p><p>Neko rubbed at here eyes before she noticed Shiro getting out of bed, "Shiro! You woke up!!" Neko exclaimed and jumped at Shiro. </p><p>Shiro smiled and greeted Neko, patting her head, but he didn't stop in checking his body. It looked like it's his original body, but his perception seemed off, he then looked around for a mirror, and realized that he was now taller than Kurou. *Huh*</p><p>Kurou realized what Shiro was looking for and guided him to the built-in wardrobe at the side of the room that contained a standing mirror when opened. </p><p>Shiro looked at himself, finding himself slowly getting used to being in his own body again with each movement. It was almost like coming home, but not quite. He then slowly look at the image in the mirror that was showing not only himself, but also that of Kurou and Neko on either side of him. He suddenly had a déjà vu feeling and could almost see himself surrounded by his sister and the Lieutenant instead.</p><p>Shiro smiled wryly, heart warming that after 70 years of lost time, he had finally found new friends that would be his family.</p><p>"Well, I guess I should get a haircut." Shiro laughed, indicating the three of them in the mirror. "Or we will end up being known as the long haired clan instead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Origin King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yashiro officially takes over the Timeless Palace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro stood in the Lieutenant's old office. He marveled at the Japanese culture of changing the room's scenery so quickly. No longer was the room covered in golden trimmings, but silver. Where there used to be gold and red motif decorated sliding doors, it was now covered with frosted glass panes, delicately engraved with silver trimmings that hinted at his German heritage.</p><p>The former Golden clan Usagi members were gathered in the room, kneeling in front of him. Even their uniform had changed, with silver trimmed sleeves instead of gold. They now have white Usagi masks on instead of yellow, with the same red highlights as tribute to their ommyoji heritage.</p><p>Neko and Kurou were right beside him, standing slightly behind him to the sides. Neko was curiously investigating the items on the official looking desk behind him, not paying attention to the proceedings, and Kurou stood straight at attention.</p><p>They, the former Golden Clan, decided to swear to a new king after the mourning period of 49 days after the passing of their old king. Not all the clansmen decided to do so, but the majority did.</p><p>Shiro felt a bit nervous about receiving so many new clansmen, but he had promised the Lieutenant to carry on his work, to make sure of the enduring survival of their dream. Shiro knew that this was the least he could do for the Lieutenant.</p><p>Shiro wondered if this was what it was like to inherit a company. But no, Shiro reminded himself, apprehensively, that this was what it meant to succeed a great King.</p><p>"Silver King, the First and Origin King" said the former Usagi clansmen, "We swear our fealty to you." </p><p>"Of course, it would be my honor to receive the Lieutenant's clansmen as my own." Shiro said, "Would you do me the favor of removing your masks and tell me your names?"</p><p>"As directed," said the clansmen as one, and one by one they removed their masks and moved forward in front of Shiro and reported their names. Most of them gave only their designated name, and not their real name, having long discarded it. One by one, Shiro laid his hand to theirs and shared his sanctum with them.</p><p>Shiro felt each connection keenly, just as when he made Neko and Kurou his clansmen, he could feel his tribe grow with each new addition to his clan.</p><p>"Thank you." Shiro said with heartfelt gratitude, when all of them has completed the swearing in, "I hereby officially take control of the Dresden Slate and accept all the responsibility it entails.</p><p>"I will not be interfering in political matters unless there is dire need, but I will assume my role as the Origin King, and dominion of all powers that stem from the Dresden Slate, including the Seven Kings."</p><p>Shiro smiled at them assuringly, "I will respect the Lieutenant's wishes, as they are my own. And I thank you all in advance for your support. I hope to get to know all of you better as we work together."</p><p>"I will send out the memo to the other Kings," said Hinoki, the former right hand man of Kokujoji. </p><p>"Thank you Hinoki." said Shiro as he dismiss the others to their day jobs.</p><p>The White Usagi members resumed their duties they would previously carry out under Kokujoji, Shiro did not expect them to change what they were doing for him.</p><p>Shiro then walked over to sit at his new desk. "Anything I should take care of first?" He asked Hiroki.</p><p>"What are your orders regarding the Green King and the Gray King? They are both under lock at the moment, but I don't know how long the situation will remain stable. Scepter 4 members are still apprehending stray Jungle members."</p><p>"How is Munakata?"</p><p>"He is already out of bed, against doctor's advice, apparently." Hinoki answered, "and he issued a complaint about us taking back control of the Slate."</p><p>"I guess I'll pay him a visit first thing. About Nagare and Iwafune, is there a precedent as to how the Lieutenant handle problematic kings?" Shiro said, paying full attention to Hinoki, who had re-donned his mask and stood in front of him.</p><p>"He sometimes deport them."</p><p>"Well, we can't do that in this case, as Nagare will die if we do." </p><p>"It means that the slate won't choose a new King if they remain in the country." Hinoki explains.</p><p>"Be that as it may be, both kings are victims of the Kagutsu incident. we will have to do without the Green King for his lifetime." Shiro decided. "Have the Green King placed in a far enough location under surveillance such that his powers are curtailed. Can we do that?"</p><p>"Yes. We can place him in our island prison off the coast of Hokkaido." </p><p>"And as to the J rank Jungle members, they will either renounce their king or be locked up by Scepter 4. And I believe Scepter 4 will be able to handle the other Jungle members."</p><p>"Yes, sir. We have already taken down all their underground network now that we are able to contain the Green King's power, Scepter 4 should have no problems with the Jungle rebels." Hinoki answered.</p><p>"As to the Gray King, I will speak with him and decide what to do after I've had a chance to understand him." said Shiro.</p><p>Hinoki acknowledged. And then he hesitated before asking Shiro, "Sir, about our clan's name ..."</p><p>"Ah yes!" Shiro said proudly, "White Rice Clan! What do you think? I think it is a very Japanese name." Shiro beamed at Hinoki. Shiro was apprehensive about the name when Kurou first announced it, but it had grown on him.</p><p>Hinoki sweated, thinking that there are much better names suited to a clan of their stature. He accepted their fate regarding the clan's name, he probably should be thankful that they didn't name their clan onigiri instead.</p><p>"Certainly." Hinoki responded, deciding to leave it at that.</p><p>"There's one more thing," Shiro spoke up, "Could you help me bring my research from the basement up?" </p><p>"To this room, sir?" Hinoki questioned, he knew fully well how messy that room was. "If I may, you will need a place to receive official dignitaries, even if we step out of the political scene, there's still the need to keep track of them. How about the next room?"</p><p>Shiro frowned and asked, "Isn't that room occupied?" </p><p>Shiro's office is placed at the end of a corridor, the next room would be adjacent to this.</p><p>"I'm currently in that room, but I can easily shift in with another clansman." Hinoki answered.</p><p>"No, please don't. I don't want to displace anyone." Shiro refused, "Isn't there any other unused room that I could use? It doesn't have to be in the same floor, as long as it is not the basement."</p><p>Hinoki thought about the issue and offered, "There's the documents room a few doors down that has become redundant now that we have digitized everything. We can move the documents into storage, and refurnish the room?"</p><p>"That would be perfect," Shiro smiled, "Let's do that."</p><p>With that, Hinoki bowed to Shiro and left the room.</p><p>Shiro picked up a report to read, glancing around to check on Neko and Kurou. Neko had gotten bored quickly and was dozing on a sunny patch on the carpeted floor. </p><p>"We should get a sofa for this place," Shiro said, "I will probably spend a fair amount of time here."</p><p>Neko woke up from her doze, noticing that Shiro is now free. "Shiro! Are we going to stay here now? What about the academy, will we not go back home?"</p><p>"Of course we will. We can go back for every festival and sports day. And anytime you feel like it, promise." Shiro replied, "Think of this place as our second home. Don't you like this place?"</p><p>"Maah," Neko considered the situation they were in, "I guess this place is bigger, and the roof top is very high up ..."</p><p>Kurou remained silent, he took over the documents that Shiro had read and chopped them for him. Diligent as ever, Shiro thought.</p><p>Shiro finished reading the reports fairly quickly, though most of them to deal with the aftermath of the Jungle clan, there were still a lot of reports from operations all over Japan.</p><p>"Well, now that the office work is done, let's go visit Munakata. I'm worried about him, I wonder how badly was he hurt."</p><p>"Should we call to make an appointment?" Kurou asked as they head out of Shiro's office.</p><p>"Should we?" Shiro asked wonderingly, unconcerned with formalities. "We are just going to pay a visit an injured friend, should we bring fruits?" Shiro asked wonderingly.</p><p>Kurou sighed at Shiro's blithe attitude, and informed a White Usagi who was standing outside the office to let Scepter 4 know that they would be visiting.</p><p>The trio leisurely made their way down the building, Shiro greeted everybody they met along the way, dismissive of the way some of them bowed to him as they pass, instead encouraging them to chat with him. All the while Neko hopped around and played with anything shinny that caught her attention. There were areas cordoned off because of damages done during the battle from two days ago, but renovations were already well under way.</p><p>It was when they were purchasing some fruits from a shop downstairs that Kurou realized that Shiro had greeted everyone by name. </p><p>"Shiro, how do you know everyone? Did you meet these people while hiding from the world?" Kurou asked Shiro, as he paid for the gift basket with his terminal. It seemed that he was still the only person of the trio holding a terminal and therefore, credit. He would just have to reimburse it from Hinoki later. </p><p>"Well, no. Today is the first time I met them," Shiro answered, "Hinoki shared the personnel files of everybody who has access to the Mihashira Tower with me sometime ago. I've looked through them since."</p><p>Kurou had to marvel at the memory of his King, to be able to remember everyone who works in the building.</p><p>The trio took their time as they made their way towards the Scepter 4 compound, cruising the streets and enjoying the sights along the way like they used to, despite Shiro being the most powerful King.</p><p>After a while, Kurou noticed shadows flitting behind them. "Shiro, there's shadows following us." Kurou mentioned to his King.</p><p>"Ah, our other clansmen. That's fine, we are all figuring out new roles within the clan. It would take a while for all of us to settle in and find new ways of working together." Shiro turned and waved at them with a bright smile, accurately pinpointing their location despite not able to see them.</p><p>Neko snarled at them with her hairs raised on ends, "I am not sharing my takoyaki! It's mine"</p><p>Shiro just laughed at her antics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isana Yashiro vs Munakata Reisi next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cracked Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro pays Munakata Reisi a visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio from the White Rice Clan including the Silver King himself stood in front of the Scepter 4 gate, unsure of how to enter the compound.</p><p>Shiro searched around for a door bell, with Neko making unhelpful suggestions like, "Let's sneak in the back door." and, "We can jump the gate, easily!"</p><p>"Just be patient, I've told Hinoki to call ahead, so they should be expecting us. I'm sure they already know we are here." Kurou placated the duo.</p><p>"Eh, is that so?" Shiro commented, "I can't see the cameras..."</p><p>"What, what?" Neko chimed in, "Are we cameras hunting?"</p><p>Kurou sighed, and start pointing out all the cameras that he spotted to the curious duo. During which they noticed Awashima Seri, Vice Captain of Scepter 4, as well as a few other blue shirts walking towards them from the other side of the gate, clearly to invite them personally.</p><p>As she approached, the gate opened automatically.</p><p>Awashima and her squad stood at attention and she said formally, "Silver King, Adolf K Weismann, please excuse the fact that the Captain is not here to greet you personally. I will be escorting you to him instead."</p><p>"Thank you kindly, Miss Awashima," Shiro said, "We are just here with our well wishes for Munakata-san," indicating the fruit basket that he is carrying, "How is he?"</p><p>The trio were quickly guided through an entrance, up the grandiose staircase and straight into Munakata's office.</p><p>What greeted them was Munakata's fair sized office, but seemed small because a section has been divided to contain a tea ceremony platform. When they entered, Munakata moved to stand up and greet them. But Shiro stops him. </p><p>"Don't get up for our sake, may we join you instead?" Shiro said.</p><p>Munakata is slightly surprised, "You understand the tea ceremony?"</p><p>"Uh, no. Please tell me what to expect. I put myself at your mercy..." Shiro replied embarrassed, laughed a bit to cover the faux pas.</p><p>Munakata sighed and continued to stand up and moved to sit at his desk, gesturing for Shiro to sit at the chairs in front.</p><p>"We have already received the memo from your office," said Munakata. "Are you here about that?"</p><p>"Ah, not exactly?" Shiro hedged, not wanting the situation to become official. "We came to give our well wishes." </p><p>Shiro placed the fruit basket on Munakata's desk. "On second thought, maybe I should have brought a plant.. ?" Shiro asked tentatively.</p><p>Munakata looked at the fruit basket thoughtfully before he said, "Thank you."</p><p>He then waved it off as a dismissal to change the topic.</p><p>"The memo." He prompted Shiro.</p><p>Shiro sighed internally, this visit was not going the way he wanted. He faced Munakata seriously.</p><p>"Kokujoji Daikaku left me the Timeless Palace." Shiro inform Munakata, "I am to succeed him."</p><p>"So when you asked to help with the slate, it was just to cover the fact that you will be taking by force anyway." Munakata glared.</p><p>Shiro tried to look apologetic, but knew that it was of little comfort to the prideful Blue King.</p><p>"And you think you are capable of controlling the Slate's power by yourself?" Munakata demanded. </p><p>Shiro looked at Munakata in the eyes for a long moment before answering. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He then let the silence continue for a long moment to show he would not budge on the issue. After Munakata's accusation of him running away, Shiro decided to accept his failure and stop feeling guilty about it. He would no longer back down from any pressure about his past mistake.</p><p>"I know my actions do not speak well for me. But I have changed and made the decision that I will not run away. No more. When the Colorless King dropped my from the sky, my involvement was decided for me." Shiro explained. "As the Origin King, it should have been up to me to control the slate's power.</p><p>"The Lieutenant had covered for me all these years for my sake." Shiro continued, fist clenching in grief as he remembered the Lieutenant, "And now that he is gone, I will carry on his legacy."</p><p>Shiro looked steadfastly back at Munakata, wondering how else he could persuade Munakata to accept the issue.</p><p>"I've seen your Damocles sword, you should not be close to the Slate while your sword is in such a condition anyway." Shiro tried another track, "If you would hear out my theory, maybe we can make your sword whole again."</p><p>Munakata opened his hand, palm up and nodded, indicating for Shiro to proceed.</p><p>"How much do you know about how the Kings are chosen?"</p><p>"The slate chooses based on mental complexity and quantitative value of the individual, according to you." Munakata said. "And it clearly chooses natural born leaders."</p><p>"Well, that remains as a mystery of the chicken and egg dilemma. You are right that we think the slate gives power to those among the population with the best mental propensity to wield the power.</p><p>"But first you must want it. Not just as a fleeting thought, but an enduring wish for the power enough for a person to shape their lifestyle and way of thinking." Shiro explains.</p><p>"And when the power is given to the King, the flow of it fits a natural pattern that is suitably catered to the individual. Or more accurately the individual is selected because it is fits the pattern suitable to the power's."</p><p>"The thing is," Shiro continues, "Once the pathway is there, the individual is capable to direct the flow to a certain extent. So the key is to stop the flow from making more damage."</p><p>Shiro stops there, and he is pretty sure that Munakata has understood what he is saying, but he can't be sure with the Captains poker face staring back at him. </p><p>"That was the hypothesis," Shiro then gave his conclusion, "The experiment would be for you to remember the power you had before receiving more power to kill a King. And fully believe that what you had is enough power, and be contented enough not to wish for more than that. Consciously and ultimately subconsciously."</p><p>Shiro waited while Munakata digested the information. </p><p>Finally, Munakata responded after a minutes, "And you think that will stop the damage to my sword."</p><p>"Yes, and I will work to on a way to heal the sword in the meantime."</p><p>"I will accept your suggestion," said Munakata, understanding that Shiro was recommending to purposely change his subconscious wants. It would be a challenge to be contented with less power than he currently holds.</p><p>"You are not responsible for Suoh Mikoto's downfall." Shiro said.</p><p>Munakata glared at Shiro's blatantness. *He dares to tell me what to think?!?* </p><p>And then Shiro continued, "If his best friend and fellow clansmen couldn't stop him, there was no way you could have done so."</p><p>Munakata thought on what Shiro said, reminiscent of what Suoh Mikoto said to him, *Did you think you could actually change my mind?*, before reluctantly grunted in acquiesce.</p><p>"On the matter of business," Munakata changed the topic, "We intend to follow the same structure as we had when Kokujoji Daikaku was in power."</p><p>"That is fine," Shiro says almost dismissively, "I trust your department to be dutiful as ever on the matter. Actually, I am hoping that you will give me the chance to prove that I sincere in my intentions, of taking on my responsibilities as the Silver King.</p><p>"I know you don't have a good impression of me, I assure you I have learnt my lesson. I hope you are the type that would give a person a second chance to make up for their past mistakes." Shiro said.</p><p>Shiro then looked at Munakata with a smile, "Can we be friends?"</p><p>"Ohh? Friends, you say." Munakata has a glint to them that Shiro didn't know how to interpret. "Even though you are to be my superior in rank?"</p><p>"Well, we had so much fun with the Tea Table Alliance," Shiro said smiling, "I think it would be a shame if we disbanded without staying friends."</p><p>"And how would I benefit by being friends with you?" Munakata asked.</p><p>"You sure are an opportunistic person." Shiro mused, "How about first hand information about the slate? You would have access to the most knowledge person on Earth about the slate. I've heard from Kurou that you were interested."</p><p>"That is true," Munakata nudged at his glasses, "But there is something specific that I think you could get me, if you agree to it, I'll agree to be *friends*. What do you say?"</p><p>"And what is it?" Shiro asked, still smiling.</p><p>"I want the report of the experiment that triggered the Dresden Slate and made you the First and Origin King."</p><p>Shiro was stunned speechless, mouth hanging open and loosing his smile.</p><p>Munakata further explained after the silence dragged, "There were various detailed reports from your experiments of the slate during the war, but I couldn't find the report of the said incident." Munakata purposely did not mention that he only got to read those reports while Scepter 4 had control of the slate. "I believe that the Golden King had buried the report deeper than I can reach. But you can get me the report."</p><p>Shiro then understood why Munakata had made the request. If Munakata could find out about how Shiro triggered the Dresden Slate, he could find a way to gain the upper hand on Shiro. The possibilities are that they could find a way to replace the First King, or have a back up plan in place if it ever becomes the case where they have to trigger the Dresden Slate again.</p><p>Kurou became concerned when he realized that Shiro has stopped breathing in his shock. </p><p>"Shiro..?" </p><p>Shiro shivered and gathered himself together. He then smiled wryly with downcast eyes before he replied.</p><p>"I guess it is only fair that you want to know my weakness to make sure we begin on more equal footing." Shiro finally responded, to which Kurou tensed up trying to understand the circumstance of the exchange, and how it could be a threat to his King.</p><p>Shiro laid his hand on Kurou and smiled reassuringly at him, letting him know that it was alright and Kurou could stand down.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I don't think knowing the truth will help you here."</p><p>Shiro took a deep breathe to steady himself before he began the story.</p><p>"There's no report because the Lieutenant didn't know what happened. It was ..." </p><p>Shiro felt his throat lock up, and he bit his lips. Neko finally realized that something was not right with Shiro, and came over to his side to lean against him in concern, she touched his arm.</p><p>Shiro took Neko's hand in his and held on to it for courage before starting again.</p><p>"It was an accident... no, it was a tragedy that triggered the Dresden Slate.</p><p>"If you have read all my reports, you might have noticed that we had never created the Silver Sword. Only the red and blue swords. </p><p>"There were the sirens, I didn't realize straight away what was going on, I was tuning the Slate for another trial with the rats. My sister must have known what was happening before I did, she rushed into the room with the Slate to find me.</p><p>"The bombs found us then."</p><p>Shiro paused before continuing.</p><p>"The bombs found us, and I tried to protect Klaudia. I tried." Shiro could feel a tear escaping him. He wiped at it furiously and continued.</p><p>"The bombs destroyed everything, Klaudia was hit by ... everything. The ceiling, the wall, everything. She died in my hands." Shiro bit his lips, trying to keep the tears in.</p><p>"I must have been hit by everything too, because everything was destroyed. Everything. Except for the Dresden Slate and me. I don't know how long before the Lieutenant found me, it mustn't have been long, for he found me because of the sword-like light hanging in the sky above me. But the bombing had stopped by then.</p><p>"I could remember everything like it happened yesterday. It was part of the side effect of what happened to me. I realized that soon enough. Part of this curse of immutability, that I remember everything even after 70 years. I grieved and grieved, but cannot forget."</p><p>Shiro composed himself, and found comfort in Kurou's hand on his shoulder and Neko's warmth by his side. He smiled at them, "I tried to run away from the reality of what happened, until you found me Neko. And you Kurou."</p><p>Shiro marveled that this was the first time he had told anybody about the incident. Once he successfully reigned in his feelings, he straightened and faced Munakata.</p><p>"So that's the unfortunate situation, we don't really know how the Dresden Slate was triggered. I could be killed, I believe. When Suoh-san killed the colorless king, I  might have stayed dead if the Lieutenant did not find me and put me back together."</p><p>Shiro smiled bravely at Munakata, "It's probably not what you are looking for Munakata-san, but will that suffice?"</p><p>"Well, you certainly answered my question." Munakata agreed. He considered Shiro for a moment before asking Shiro, "Do you play chess?"</p><p>"Eh?!? Chess?" Shiro asked, not understanding where Munakata was coming from with the question.</p><p>"That's what friends do, yes? Share their interests." Munakata replied in a reasonable tone. "I like to play chess occasionally."</p><p>"Chess? Uh, how about something else? The Lieutenant hated playing chess with me, how about Go? I learnt how to play Go from the Lieutenant, we can play Go?"</p><p>"Hn? And why would *the Lieutenant* hate playing chess with you?" Munakata's interest piqued."</p><p>"Well, because I always win! And he would scold me if I loose on purpose. Let's play Go, I always loose at Go." Shiro desperately tried to persuade Munakata. Munakata looked like the type who would hate to loose.</p><p>"Oh? Then I must insist on chess." Munakata looks at Shiro with great interest, this was a challenge he was not about to let go. "Awashima-kun, could you please fetch my chess set?"</p><p>"Now? No thanks, we have a busy day, we should probably get on." Shiro declined.</p><p>"What else do you have that is more important than furthering our *friendship*?" Munakata looked at Shiro like prey, not letting go.</p><p>"Hieda Tooru!" Shiro blurted out, "I've heard you have him, may I meet with him?" </p><p>Hieda Tooru was the orphaned boy whose body Shiro was in for more than a year.</p><p>"Fine." Munakata said, somewhat disgruntled that he was not getting his chess match. "We have interviewed him and told him of his situation. Scepter 4 have offered to pay for his education at Ashinaka High School if he so wishes. We made sure he doesn't know any sensitive information." </p><p>Munakata looked at Shiro in warning.</p><p>"Vice Captain Awashima can show you to him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Certain Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro handles Hieda Tooru</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awashima Seri guided the Silver King and his duo through the Scepter 4 compound. As she did, she sneaked glances at Shiro, wondering how to broach the question on her mind. She decided to be straightforward about it.</p><p>"Weismann Excellency," Awashima started, "May I ask you about the Captain's Damocles Sword?"</p><p>"Of course, and please, call me Shiro," Shiro faced Awashima with a smile, "Is it ok if I call you Seri?"</p><p>Awashima quickly nodded, avoiding the issue.</p><p>"Your Captain will be fine, his situation is not the same as Suoh Mikoto's." Shiro proceeded to explain the situation, "Although he pushed himself greatly with the Dresden Slate, but I've removed that need for him to do so, and he has the self control and will to stop the further damage to his Sword.</p><p>"About the stretching that I mentioned, think of it as a pair of shoes. When you get a new pair of shoes and fits well, the more you use it, it feels comfortable like second skin. But when you stretch it, it expands and it takes a long time for an expanded pair of shoes to shrink back to fit your skin again.</p><p>"That's how it is with the Damocles Sword, once stretched, we don't know if it would shrink back to how it was, but I believe it is possible. I will work on the problem. You have my promise, Seri."</p><p>Shiro smiled at Awashima, "Everything will be alright." Shiro comforted the Vice Captain. </p><p>Faced with the reassurance from the Silver King, Awashima felt like she was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, a heavy weight had been taken of her shoulders, and she felt great relieve to know that her King was not doomed to face a 'Damocles down'.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Worries assuaged, Awashima continued to guide the White Rice Clan to the dormitories.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>Awashima stopped at a corner room in the boys dormitory, knocking on the door and moved aside as it opened to show the young boy whose body Shiro had occupied for the past year or so.</p><p>"I believe it is Hieda Tooru?" Shiro smiled at him, "My name is Adolf K Weismann. But you can call me Shiro."</p><p>Shiro extended his hand to the boy to shake, and the boy took it hesitantly. "Nice to meet you?"</p><p>Shiro smiled gently at him. Neko then pointed at the boy and shouted, "The previous Shiro!" with Kurou hastily moved to stop the excitable girl and scolded, "That's rude!"</p><p>"I hope to occupy your time and have a chat with you, if that's ok." Seeing that the boy looked unsure as he nodded hesitantly, Shiro turned slightly and asks Awashima, "Is there a place we can talk?"</p><p>"Eh..?" Neko immediately complained, "But I'm hungry..!"</p><p>"Ah, may we use your kitchen instead?" Shiro asked Awashima with a bright smile that she couldn't refuse. </p><p>And that was how Awashima directed them to the dormitory kitchen instead, where they found Kamo Ryuuhou preparing for the lunch crowd. Kamo had been assigned specifically to cooking duty each time, where the other members would be assigned to various other duties.</p><p>Kuro immediately approached the former chef and asked for permission to help him with lunch with Neko tagging closely to wait for any opportunity to steal food.</p><p>Awashima nodded at Kamo in apology for the interruption, where Shiro directed Hieda to a table for a chat between themselves.</p><p>"How are you doing, Hieda Tooru-kun? Is it ok if I call you Tooru?" Shiro started off the conversation as they sat down.</p><p>"Uh, yes, sure." Tooru answered timidly. "I don't understand what's going on actually."</p><p>"Hmm, how much do you know about what happened to you?" Shiro asked, as Kurou served them both cups of tea and left to prepare food.</p><p>"Just that I lost my memory of the last year, that I am now 17 years old, and that they want me to either enter high school or work for Scepter 4, which I guess is like a special police force?"</p><p>"And what was the last thing your remember?" Shiro asked, curious.</p><p>"I was fulfilling a Jungle mission to go to a certain place." Hieda furrowed his brow, trying hard to remember anything else since then, to no avail.</p><p>"And have you contacted anybody?" Shiro asked, "We couldn't find anything about you, is there's somebody you would like us to contact for you?"</p><p>"No, there isn't anyone." Hieda shook his head, "They asked me previously. I have already been fired from my old job, and my old apartment's lease had long since expired.</p><p>"But, excuse me... Shiro-san, but who exactly are you? Are you with Scepter 4?"</p><p>"No." Shiro shook his head, "I am... the person who was most responsible for you for the past year or so."</p><p>"Responsible..?"</p><p>"Let me start from the beginning." Shiro started explaining, "The jungle app that you used was actually by an organization that manipulated you into a place where someone possessed your body."</p><p>"Like a ghost?!?" Hieda exclaimed unbelievingly.</p><p>"No... Like a soul. This soul possessed your body and did a terrible deed to frame you. And after that he possessed me as well. But when that happened, it did not go exactly the way he planned, and I ended up trapped in your body... for more than a year."</p><p>Hieda digested this new information that he had just received for a few moments. The story sounded a bit out of the world, but not totally unbelievable. He knew that enhanced abilities do exist when he was playing with the Jungle App. And so far it was the only explanation he had received since he 'woke up' two days ago.</p><p>Hieda then asked Shiro, "So what did I ... did you do for the whole year?"</p><p>"Nothing important," Shiro waved the question away, "I did spend a fair few days or so squatting in the dormitories in Ashinaka High School though."</p><p>"Eh? Squatting ..." Hieda sweat dropped, and wondered if he would be getting into trouble for that.</p><p>"Which is why I think it would be a great idea if you will be attending Ashinaka." Shiro encouraged Hieda.</p><p>"But I.. I'm not exactly Ashinaka High School material.. " said Hieda.</p><p>"The people at the Ashinaka are very nice people, there's no such thing as 'Ashinaka High School material'." Shiro said. "But I should have asked your intentions first, would you like to attend high school? If you'd rather not, I can help you get settled before finding a job?"</p><p>"I... But... you don't owe me anything!?" Hieda complained.</p><p>"On the contrary, it would be back rent payment for possessing your body for so long," Shiro grinned jokingly, "But seriously, you and I... we are connected now, even if you can't remember all of it. That makes us family. Please, let me do this. Let me take care of you."</p><p>Those are words that Hieda had thought he no longer needed to hear. But hearing it from a not quite stranger, made him feel things he was not sure what to make of. Hieda faced down towards the table, avoiding Shiro's gaze. He murmured to the table, "I don't know..." </p><p>Just then Kurou came over with two trays of food and placed them in front of Shiro and Hieda.</p><p>"That reminds me, Kurou, didn't Miwa Ichigen-sensei used to say, *Do not be hasty, as you move forward, is the path to your dreams*?" Shiro quoted.</p><p>"That's is right," Kurou nodded. "It means to move forwards regardless," Kurou explained proudly.</p><p>"It also means you don't actually have to make a decision now. Just go along with the flow. The offer to help will still stand when you finally decide what you want to do." Shiro said kindly, realizing he had been putting pressure on the boy. </p><p>"Oh! You can stay at our room while you decide! We'll show you Ashinaka so that you know what to expect." Shiro exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah!" Neko cheered from where she and Kurou were eating on the table beside them. "We are going Ashinaka!"</p><p>Shiro beamed at Hieda, and there's nothing else Hieda could do but to nod and continue to finish his food thoughtfully. For some reason, it felt like he had done this before, sitting and eating together with these people.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>As they left the Scepter 4 compound, Shiro noticed that Neko was looking around suspiciously, hunting for something. </p><p>"Neko, what are you doing?" Shiro voiced out.</p><p>"Nothing, just looking for a hiding spot," That said, Neko found a bush to her liking, and she dumped something there before skipping around to join the group.</p><p>Now truly curious, Shiro went over to the bush to see what Neko was hiding and was surprised to find a dozen or so puzzle pieces. Now alarmed, he called out, "Neko! where did you get these?"</p><p>"I took them from the sunglasses' office!" Neko said proudly, "One piece out of every box of puzzle he had in his cupboard."</p><p>"Neko~!" Shiro scolded.</p><p>"But he was bullying Shiro!" Neko pouted indignantly.</p><p>"We need him to like us! What do we do with these?" He asked Kurou, picking up the puzzle pieces, "I don't think I want to give these back to him personally."</p><p>"Maybe we can mail it back to Munakata?" Kurou suggested.</p><p>"Good idea." Shiro agreed as Kurou produced a handkerchief to wrap the pieces together for safe keeping.</p><p>All the while Hieda was watching on and wondering at their bravery to prank the strict looking Captain of Scepter 4.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>When Shiro, Kuro and Neko brought Hieda to the Island School, he received a culture shock. He never imagined that a school could be like this. </p><p>When he mentioned his concerns to Shiro-san, Shiro patted him on the head and said, "Think of it as a brand new adventure. This will be a chance to experience things anew."</p><p>And again, he felt a strange sense of familiarity by being with these people. For some reason, he couldn't help but think of these eccentric people as normal. Before meeting Shiro, Hieda had found his whole situation weird and eerie, but Hieda had very naturally followed the trio 'home', as they call it, without a second thought.</p><p>Hieda then realized that Kurou was talking to a suited man at a distance, who bowed to Kurou before he turned back to them. When Kurou re-joined the group, he handed a brand new terminal to Hieda, and said that all the administrative arrangements had been done, he was then a special treatment student at Ashinaka Academy. Hieda took the new terminal in his hand and decided to 'go with the flow'.</p><p>The three of them brought him around and showed him the compound, with Neko providing explanations along the way like, "This is the spot we have lunch." and "This is the spot we have our afternoon nap." When they showed him the new gymnasium, Neko said, "This is the spot Shiro fell from the sky!" That's when Hieda realized when Neko mean we, she meant Shiro in his body, Hieda thought that it was a pity he couldn't remember any of it.</p><p>Neko then started waving at a girl wearing Ashinaka uniform who was walking in their direction, "Kukuri! It's Kururi! Ooi~ Kukuri~~!" </p><p>When Kukuri reached them, Neko enthusiastically introduced both Shiro and Hieda, "Kukuri! this is Shiro! and this is previous-Shiro!"</p><p>"Stupid!" Kurou scolded Neko, "His name is Hieda Tooru," before turning to Kukuri to make the actual introductions, "He is a new transfer student. Tooru-kun, this is Yukizome Kukuri. She is also part of the student council."</p><p>"Um, was there some mistake ...?" Kukuri asked, confused, "Isn't it Shiro-kun?" Indicating Hieda.</p><p>Kurou had forgotten that Kukuri had met Shiro as Isana Shiro before, when Shiro came back, she even helped to serve tea during the Tea Table Conference. </p><p>"Sorry Kukuri, I mean Yukizome-san." Shiro decided to take over, "I am Adolf K Weismann, also Shiro, it's nice to meet you. And this is Hieda Tooru, he's had an accident, and lost his memories. Please excuse the confusion." </p><p>"Ah, that's unfortunate. Nice to meet Hieda-kun, Shiro-kun. And welcome. Do let me know if there's anything I can help. And I'm glad that Kurou and Neko finally found you, Shiro-kun." Kukuri said cheerfully.</p><p>"We are just going to show Tooru-kun his room, would you like to join us for tea?" Shiro asked Kukuri.</p><p>Kukuri accepted readily and they made their way to the dormitories, the atmosphere warm and friendly. Shiro enjoyed every moment of such happiness.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>When they were having tea in Hieda's dorm room (technically Shiro's room), Kukuri piped up to mention, "Ah, there was a few incidents that occurred, where students let outsiders in while playing with an app called Jungle. So we've recently made it a rule that Ashinaka students are not allowed to use that app. So Hieda-kun, be careful, yes?"</p><p>"Of course!" Hieda blurted, "I am definitely not touching that app again."</p><p>"Eh? Again?" Kukuri got curious and pried, "I sense a story there, you want to share, Hieda-kun?"</p><p>"No! No!" Hieda shook his head hard, thinking of how Scepter 4 had warned him of things that are 'top secret'.</p><p>"That was a smart move by the student council." Shiro commented, taking the attention away from Hieda.</p><p>Later on their way back to from the Island, Shiro explained to Kuro and Neko about how he actually wanted Hieda Tooru at the Academy for his own protection.</p><p>"I've stayed in hiding from the Green Clan for most of last year, there may still be dangerous elements that will seek to harm him." said Shiro.</p><p>"You mean to harm you, Shiro?" Kurou clarified.</p><p>"That's right, but we can't be sure that everybody knows that I have switched bodies. And they may seek to harm him as a connection to hurt me." Shiro explained, "I at least cannot be harmed, Tooru-kun no longer has that protection."</p><p>Kurou mused on the situation thoughtfully.</p><p>"No matter, we just have to make sure that the Island is safe." Shiro said.</p><p>"That right! It is our home!" Neko shouted in agreement, Kurou smiled and nodded along.</p><p>"Now, what do you say to a surprise attack on the Red Clan?" Shiro grinned evilly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Red Cellophane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro pranks the Red Clan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy afternoon. Most of the Homra gang were out patrolling, making sure that there were no stray Jungle members causing trouble. *They should be back soon*, thought Kusanagi Izumo, as he checked on his store of food and drinks behind the bar. </p><p>Almost as if reading his thoughts, the princess came down the stairs to join him at the bar. </p><p>Kusanagi reflectively poured a glass of cranberry juice for the young girl, and placed it in front of Anna with a straw.</p><p>"How are you feeling today?" At Anna's nod, he added, "You were quite tired after the battle, make sure you don't push yourself."</p><p>"I hope Senpai is awake and well." Anna said.</p><p>"Senpai?" Kusanagi asked.</p><p>"Shiro." Anna said in explanation.</p><p>"Why is Shiro Senpai?" Kusanagi asked, confused. </p><p>Anna turned to look at him, and said as if she was answering a rhetorical question, "He is an elder."</p><p>Kusanagi sweat dropped, "That is an odd position to take." Kusanagi couldn't really deny it though, 90 years old would definitely make a person be considered an elder. Kusanagi reminded himself to be more respectful to the Silver King the next time they meet.</p><p>Anna turned back to her drink, "I like him."</p><p>That surprised Kusanagi, "That's a rare statement coming from you. Would you tell me why you like him?"</p><p>"He is very bright." Anna said, then added, "He brightens everything." Feeling that it wasn't a good explanation, Anna struggled a bit to make herself understood, "Things are clearer."</p><p>Kusanagi took it that Anna was referring to Shiro's aura as bright, and somehow that makes things clearer around him? Kusanagi mulled on the thought.</p><p>"Are you hungry, Anna?" Kusangi asked, "I can make you some omurice."</p><p>At Anna's nod, Kusanagi headed to the kitchen to satisfy the princess's needs. When he came back to the bar room with a steaming plate of omurice, he found half of the gang members standing in the middle of the room staring at something. Kusanagi thought it odd that the boys were so quiet.</p><p>"What's going on?" Kusanagi asked as he put the plate of omurice down in front of Anna. </p><p>The boys parted to let Kusanagi see what made them so surprised, and Kusanagi was shocked to see that the couch against the wall was covered totally in red cellophane wrap. </p><p>Kusanagi was stunned at the scene before him, his brown leather couch had become bright red. With cellophane wrap. And then, right before his eyes, the other couch was suddenly covered in the same bright red cellophane wrap.</p><p>"What the...! Princess! Do you know what is going on?" Kusanagi called out, if anyone was playing tricks on them, the psychic and King of the Red Clan would know about it. But Anna just stared silently back at Kusanagi and then at the bright red couches, and said, "It's pretty."</p><p>Kusanagi splurted, speechless. Anna then got up and brought the plate of omurice with her to the couch and sat down to continue her meal calmly, as if nothing out of ordinary was going on. </p><p>Kusanagi was steadily panicking, "Which one of you boys is doing this?!?" </p><p>The boys just shrugged helplessly, "The couch was already red when we came in." And then slowly, one by one, things around his bar suddenly re-appeared wrapped in red cellophane, red tape and red ribbons.</p><p>Kusanagi took a deep breathe and laid his hands on one of the wrappings, it felt real to the touch, and by the time taken for each of wrapped item to appear, corresponded to it being a person doing the work rather than an instant illusion. Though he could not dismiss that possibility altogether.</p><p>Just then the door to Homra banged open with Yata Misaki's usual noisy entrance, "I'm ba~~! Arghh! What's happening!" The shock of bright red was almost painful to the eyes.</p><p>Kusanagi's suspicions came to one possible conclusion of a certain sensory manipulator. "Neko! Are you doing this?!?" Kusanagi shouted.</p><p>That's when he heard giggles, and Neko, Kurou and Shiro appeared out of thin air. Neko holding ribbons and Kurou was putting away some sort of red tape.</p><p>Shiro laughed, "We ran out of the cellophane paper anyway."</p><p>Shiro walked to the couch and sat opposite Anna, gesturing around the bright red covered room proudly, "What do you think?" </p><p>Anna looked around and said to Shiro with a thumbs up, "Good job."</p><p>Kusanagi head palms, and realized that the princess was in on the joke as well. And Neko was still putting ribbons on any available surface. </p><p>"Don't you guys have anything better to do, First King of the Silver Clan-san?"</p><p>"Eh!?! He is a gaijin!" Yata shouted, which Shiro decided to ignore.</p><p>"What, you don't like our decorating tastes?" Shiro laughed at Kusanagi good-naturedly.</p><p>Kusanagi just shook his head and proceeded to take the ribbons off one by one, instructing the other boys to do the same. After he took the ribbons off Neko, Neko pouted and went to sit by Anna. </p><p>As the Homra members cleaned up after the prank, they were all in shock at how they had just been pranked by the mighty First King. They kept sneaking glances at the gaijin King, not quite believing that this was the same person as Isana Yashiro that they saw from the Tea Table Alliance meeting.</p><p>Kusanagi left the Kings to their conversation, he dragged Kurou to the bar to have for drink instead of standing guard behind the Silver King.</p><p>"Come have a drink and relax, Black Dog," Kusanagi persuaded, "We are all allies here."</p><p>"What's your choice of poison?" Kusanagi asked Kurou, curious as to what the katana wielding Silver clansman will request.</p><p>"Tea is fine."</p><p>"This is a bar, we do not serve tea here." Kusanagi said wryly, "Try again."</p><p>Kurou frowns at him, "Juice?"</p><p>Kusanagi laughs at him as he pours the serious young man cranberry juice.</p><p>"So how is your king?" Kusanagi asked casually.</p><p>Kurou looks to the side, glad for the chance to share his worries, "He woke up this morning, his memory of the last few days were a bit hazy. But he seems alright enough otherwise."</p><p>"So you think the memory loss is a side effect of the body swapping?" Kusanagi asked.</p><p>"Yes." Kurou said, "The last time he swapped bodies, he lost all his memory. At least this time the only thing he couldn't remember was the events of the battle.</p><p>"Shiro's has a theory about why memories don't transfer when his soul changed bodies. Something about the brain and electrical waves and chemistry. I couldn't explain it like he did."</p><p>"Ah, that makes sense," Kusanagi said, "Intense memories make stronger nerve pathways in the brain. His power of immutability is probably stronger with his original body, it stands to reason that he would loose some memory from when he was Isana Yashiro."</p><p>Kurou just frowned at the red clan's barkeeper. Annoyed that Kusanagi understood Shiro's situation better than him.</p><p>"Mah, it's nothing to worry about." Kusanagi placated the young man. "So, <br/>was it weird? To suddenly serve a master with a different face?"</p><p>"Shiro is Shiro," Kurou's frown deepened, "It matters not the appearance, it is what's inside that is important."</p><p>Kusanagi just smirked at Kurou without reply. </p><p>"That's actually the easy part," Kurou relented, "He acts exactly the same. It's the rest of the clan that's the new part."</p><p>"The rest...?" Kusanagi was confused.</p><p>"The Usagis are now White Usagis. I've never been in such a big clan before. I'm not sure how."</p><p>"Aiyaah," Kusangi exclaimed in surprise, that's a big transfer of power. "That's quite something."</p><p>"How do you do it?" Kurou asked Kusanagi.</p><p>Kusanagi ponders on Kurou's question for a while before saying, "It was like a growing of the family, there's suddenly lots more people to share things with. The joy, the work, the hardship. Mostly we became great because of Tatara." </p><p>"Totsuka Tatara, isn't he...?" Kurou started.</p><p>"He was killed by the Colorless King." Kusanagi confirmed for Kurou, "He was the person with unfailing faith in our King, and he didn't stay silent about it. Always saying things like *because Mikoto is king*."</p><p>"But that's our clan. Yours would likely be different," Kusanagi says, "I can't really give you any advice, black dog. But your clan growing means that it is getting stronger. And that is a representation of your King's strength."</p><p>"Shiro's strength ..." Kurou mulled on the thought.</p><p>Kusanagi just looked at Kurou and then at the Silver King, sitting across his own King who was now sitting on Neko's lap, he wondered how the world would be changing.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>"It is good to see you well, Shiro." Anna said.</p><p>"And you as well, Anna. Was there any troubles or side effects from the fight?"</p><p>"No." Anna replied, "You took care of the Gray King, thank you."</p><p>"It is only fair, since you pretty much handled the Green King."</p><p>Anna nodded, "I got your memo. The operations of the other Kings matter not to us as long as we are allowed to operate our way."</p><p>"Of course," Shiro nodded, "But you will have us at your back if you ever need help. We had a good alliance."</p><p>"That's true." Anna agreed. "And we are friends."</p><p>"Yes, Anna." Shiro smiled, "We are friends."</p><p>They then chatted about inconsequential things, like how Anna would be starting Middle School next year, and Neko describing how much fun it was to jump off the Mihashira Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ash Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens to Iwafune Tenkei</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sixth and Gray King, Iwafune Tenkei, formerly Ootori Seigo, was sitting slumped with his legs up on a bed, back against a wall. They had kept him here since the battle. He was treated and was left alone after that. And for the first time in a long time, Iwafune was sober. They didn't serve alcohol to prisoners here.</p><p>He kept thinking back to the battle, kept hearing the words Munakata had accused him of. It was different from telling himself he didn't care, and having his failures thrown at his face by someone else. He wondered how it was that he had managed to trick himself into thinking that he had put it all behind him. Must be the alcohol.</p><p>He forced himself to think hard about what Nagare had done, and he felt sick to his stomach. Iwafune had stood aside as Nagare plotted and manipulated the Colorless King into murder and mayhem. He had gone with the flow when the Jungle app was used to hurt innocent people. </p><p>Iwafune wondered when he had turned into a person who woud do such things. </p><p>Nagare even plotted the Blue King's Damocles Down! Iwafune shuddered in horror at what could have gone wrong. It was a miracle the Red King's Damocles Down didn't cause another Kagutsu crater event. </p><p>And here, 14 years later, Iwafune found himself siding with a King who had little care that the same tragedy would occur again.</p><p>Iwafune hated the slate with a passion. Without the slate, he would never have experienced life as a King, never would have lost all his clan members, never would 700 thousand people loose their lives.</p><p>Did he really want everybody to become Kings? </p><p>No, he wanted everyone to live, he wanted a world *without* Kings to bring down death and destruction.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>Iwafune was kept in a cell in the basement of the Mihashira Tower. Ironically it was not far from where Shiro himself hid from Jungle. The difference was that this room was heavily guarded by White Usagi's.</p><p>Shiro walked into the room with Kurou by his side, Neko decided to remain outside to bother the guards instead of being in the same room as gloomy man.</p><p>And her description of Iwafune as gloomy wasn't far off the mark. What greeted Shiro when he entered the room was a defeated old man sitting on the bed, slumped against the wall with eyes filled with despair.</p><p>Shiro stood in the prison cell and examined the Gray King before speaking, "We have never been properly introduced, but do you know who I am?"</p><p>Iwafune huffed before replying, "Adolf K Weismann, Silver King, it seems you have regained your body."</p><p>"Yes, I have. Iwafune. I wanted to ask you what is your goal."</p><p>"Goal? You know what we wanted, the slate."</p><p>"Yes, and Nagare's goal was to release the power of the slate. But that wasn't your goal. I'm asking for Iwafune Tenkei's goal."</p><p>Iwafune stayed silent with a sardonic look on his face.</p><p>"What did you hope to achieve when you took an 11 year old King home?" Shiro prompted.</p><p>Iwafune continued to remain silent. Shiro waited patiently. </p><p>"There's no goal... That's not true either." Iwafune finally said, "My goal was that I wanted to quit being a King."</p><p>Iwafune himself looked surprised by his own admission. Shiro knew then that Iwafune finally realized his circumstances. Iwafune, while he wanted to quit as a King, had allowed himself to be used by an 11 year old King he picked up.</p><p>Nobody could fault Nagare for taking advantage of a disillusioned King. Just like Shiro couldn't fault Iwafune from giving in to his instincts as a parent when it came to spoiling Nagare.</p><p>Iwafune was the only person from Jungle who didn't buy in to the belief, and the only person who understood that the end didn't justify the means. </p><p>"I understand that your paternal feelings had led you do what you did." Shiro said.</p><p>"I don't want your pity!" Iwafune shouted angrily, cutting Shiro off. When Iwafune took Nagare home with him, all he was thinking was that at least one child survived Kagutsu. That Nagare was his small salvation, he understood now that he was just compounded the problem and made things worse.</p><p>He then laughed almost maniacally, holding his head in despair, "I am a failure as a King, and a failure as a parent!"</p><p>"That is not true," Shiro said firmly, "From what I saw, you were a great King."</p><p>"I couldn't save anyone!" Iwafune denied.</p><p>"There was nothing you could have done." Shiro said, "The Kagutsu incident was a rude wakening for us, and served as a tale of caution. But just like an earthquake, we could train people to take measure, but when it hits, there was nothing we could do to save the city."</p><p>Iwafune sneered, but didn't say anything.</p><p>After a while he asked, "What are you going to do with me now?"</p><p>"There is a church in need of a pastor. Would you take on the position?"</p><p>Iwafune stared at Shiro.</p><p>"The church also has an orphanage. It is currently being handled by an administrator. But I think it would benefit the children if they have someone who cares for their wellbeing." Shiro told Iwafune.</p><p>"Why..?" Iwafune asked.</p><p>"As I said, you were a great King." </p><p>"I don't intend to be King again." Iwafune retorted.</p><p>"And that's fine," Shiro said, "Think of it as community service."</p><p>Iwafune grunted his acceptance, and Shiro turned to leave.</p><p>"You are just as scary as the late Golden King, if not more." Iwafune commented dryly.</p><p>Shiro just inclined his head and said, "We share the same dream."</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>Hinoki was waiting outside the room. Expecting instructions about the Gray King. </p><p>Shiro waited until they reach the elevators before saying, "Let him leave when he is ready. And I do not want any contact whatsoever between the Gray King and the Green King."</p><p>Hinoki acknowledged before asking, "And if the other Jungle members seek contact?"</p><p>Shiro thought about it before saying, "Just let me know if it happens."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scythe No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro handles Gojou Sukuna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gojou Sukuna, former J-rank member, was escorted from his prison cell in Scepter 4 and brought to Shiro's office like a common criminal. </p><p>He didn't give in at first, thinking that they couldn't do this to him, he was a minor, they’d have to let him out at some point. And if they send him back home, he'll just run away again. But no, they didn't let him out, just repeated the ultimatum that he has to betray his clan or stay locked up.</p><p>After a few days, he finally got scared, truly afraid that they might keep him locked up in prison for the rest of his life. </p><p>This was supposed to be a game, there's no way this was going to be the ending to the game, it's not worth it. He once told Nagare that he would leave once he got bored, but he found himself with no way out, and nobody coming to his rescue.</p><p>This was the first time he felt betrayed by a game. </p><p>Sukuna couldn't stand it anymore. He banged on the door with his fists, "Let me out! Let me out! I'll do whatever you want, just let me out!"</p><p>That's when he had been transported from facility to facility. First being handled by Scepter 4 members, and then by Usagis. They didn't put manacles on him, but they also made sure that he was not allowed to resist.</p><p>And then he was being led into Shiro's grand office, he was a bit taken aback by the gentle attitude of the King who greeted him, a stark contrast to the treatment he had been given thus far.</p><p>"Gojou Sukuna, I am Adolf K Weismann." Shiro said with a smile, holding out a hand for Sukuna to shake. "You can call me Shiro."</p><p>"I know who you are." As Sukuna reached out to take Shiro's hand, he felt a tingle spreading across his body.</p><p>"What's that?!" Sukuna shouted, letting go of Shiro's hand.</p><p>"Ah, nothing to worry about. I just tuned your bio-frequency so that you are no longer a Green Clansman. That was the purpose of your visit today." Shiro said with a smile, "But now that that's done, come have a cup of tea with me."</p><p>Sukuna joined the Silver King at the coffee table surrounded by couches. Kurou served tea to them both, and moved to stand behind the King, eyeing Sukuna to warn him against any moves.</p><p>"I didn't know you could do that." Sukuna complained.</p><p>"It's not a flashy ability." Shiro said, "So, Sukuna-kun. Why don't you tell me about yourself? Any plans on what to do after this?"</p><p>"It's none of your business." Sukuna sulked.</p><p>"Just asking." Shiro raised his hands to show that he didn't mean any harm."Unfortunately, you are still a minor. And I can't let you run off without knowing that you will be taken care of."</p><p>"I was fine on my own." Sukuna protested.</p><p>"And you ended up here, not the best definition of fine." Shiro rebutted. "Do you have any idea what's next for Gojou Sukuna?"</p><p>Sukuna remained silent, not knowing the answer to the question.</p><p>"There's a few choices for you, Sukuna-kun." Shiro offered, "You can go back to your parents...?"</p><p>"No ..." Sukuna mumbled.</p><p>"Well then, or you can be my ward." Shiro said.</p><p>"Ward?" Sukuna asked confused.</p><p>"Yes, you need a guardian. And I'm offering to be your guardian." Shiro said.</p><p>"But we're enemies!"</p><p>"Why are we enemies?" Shiro asked Sukuna, "Because your King, whom you've already denounced by the way, said we were enemies? It doesn't have to be that way."</p><p>"Don't treat me like a child!" Sukuna said.</p><p>"Well, if you don't want to be treated like a child, you need to start thinking about your own future." Shiro said, "How will you be providing for food and board?"</p><p>Sukuna glared at him, "None of your business."</p><p>"In any case, by law you need a guardian. You don't have much of a choice, it's either your parents or me." Shiro said.</p><p>"But.. what about Yukari?!" Sukuna asked.</p><p>"Mishakuji Yukari is a lone wolf, walking his own journey to find his path. He is not suitable to be a guardian." Shiro said.</p><p>" ... Iwa-san then? Iwafune Tenkei!" </p><p>"Iwafune Tenkei? hmm. that might be a possibility." Shiro said, "He's running an orphanage at the moment, you can stay at the orphanage with the other orphans, I guess. Space is always tight at orphanages, but we can make an exception for you if you want."</p><p>"Orphans...?" Sukuna asked, uncertain.</p><p>"Regardlessly you have to attend middle-school. That is not an option." </p><p>"ok.." Sukuna whispered, feeling scared. </p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>After the meeting with Gojou Sukuna, Kurou asked Shiro, "Do you think that's a good idea? For Gojou and Iwafune to be together."</p><p>Shiro laughed, "That went better than I imagined."</p><p>Kurou raised an eyebrow at Shiro, "You mean you wanted them to be together."</p><p>"Oh yes! Of course, they were a clan once, after all." Shiro explained, "There's no better place for him."</p><p>"So you didn't intend to be his guardian?" Kurou asked.</p><p>"Well, I don't mind, but truly only as a last resort." Shiro said. "When you want someone to pick a path, it's easier when you offer them the worse choice first."</p><p>Kurou wondered if Shiro had ever used the same strategy on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Color of Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro found the new Colorless King</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a tendency to steal characters from other fandoms, I'm just lazy that way, and why waste nicely created characters? The original fandom doesn't exist in this story except for the characters themselves. If you recognize the names Fujinuma Satoru and Kobayashi Kenya, and don't like how this is going, please skip this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro, Kurou and Neko were scrolling down the streets, Shiro was taking a break from his research and Neko dragged him out to search for new eateries. </p><p>As they cruised along, Shiro noticed that there were people whispering while glancing at him.</p><p>Shiro frowned, he knew that his gaijin looks attracted attention sometimes, but not like this. He asked Kurou if he knew what was going on.</p><p>Kurou sighed, saying, "The newspaper picked up the news about you succeeding the Timeless Palace and some people where criticizing it."</p><p>Shiro sensed that Kurou was hiding something, so he said to Kurou, "Show me."</p><p>Kurou handed him his terminal, and Shiro browsed the news sites, it seems the news had sensationalized his succession, and there are forums debating whether a gaijin should be allowed to take over Japan's foremost giant organization. Shiro also found an article that speculated he was picking up young girls while he was in the Himmelreich.</p><p>Shiro frowned worriedly, "What should we do?"</p><p>"Nothing," Kurou replied, taking back his terminal. "Hinoki assured me that the inheritance and transfer of ownership was handled properly, there is nothing these people can do. It's just public hype, I'm sure it will go away soon."</p><p>"Ah well." Shiro turned to smile and waved at the folks whispering at him, he was starting to feel like a celebrity.</p><p>Shiro then tilted his head at Kurou, "You've gotten awfully close with Hinoki. Anything I should know about?" Shiro teased.</p><p>"That's because you don't pick up after yourself!" Kurou scolded.</p><p>"Haha, no, no, it's great." Shiro said, "I'm glad you guys are getting along."</p><p>Shiro then noticed something across the streets, a certain suit wearing blond haired young man with a briefcase between his body and hand that was stuffed into his pocket. A smoking cigarette in his free hand.</p><p>Shiro spoke up to Kurou by his side, "Kurou, could you help me snap a picture of the man across the street? Ask our information team to gather all information they can get about him."</p><p>Shiro's instincts were pinging at him about the young man across the streets, he thought hard about it and decided to take action. *No time like the present* Shiro thinks to himself.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>"Excuse me." Shiro initiated a greeting. "Hi. I am Adolf K Weismann. Is it ok if I make your acquaintance?"</p><p>The blonde haired brown eyes guy stared at Shiro for a moment before he snuffed out his cigarette and stood to leave, "Sorry, I'm not interested."</p><p>Shiro was shocked before he realized that his approach was taken as a come on, the guy was about to walk away, so Shiro quickly revise his words, "No! NO, I'm not trying to pick you up. Uh, I just wanted to get to know you." </p><p>Shiro was embarrassed at the misunderstanding.</p><p>"What? You have a case for me to look at?" The guy asked defensively.</p><p>Shiro was slightly confused until he noticed the lawyer's pin on the guy's collar. And Kurou quickly whispered a name into his ear, having just received it from their information team. *Kobayashi Kenya, 25, Criminal lawyer.*</p><p>"Yes, yes. I do, Kobayashi-san. So sorry for interrupting your break, do you think we can talk?"</p><p>Kobayashi looked at Shiro and Kurou suspiciously, "And what is this case about?"</p><p>Shiro quickly raked his brain for a suitable answer, when he felt the effect of some power used on him and Kurou. Wondering what that was about, Shiro hastily said, "I have been a victim of an ability user, I was wondering if you can take a look at my case?" Shiro smiled innocently.</p><p>Kobayashi continued to look at him suspiciously before relenting, "Why don't you follow me, Weismann-san, my office is just upstairs, we can talk there." Kobayashi pointed at a advertisement covered window of an office above the shops.</p><p>Shiro, Kurou and Neko followed the lawyer up the stairs into a messy office, with newspapers and documents of every kind covering every surface that is not the floor. There, they saw an older man sporting a beard sitting, reading the newspaper.</p><p>He stood to greet them, putting away the newspaper. Kobayashi made the introductions. "Adolf K Weismann, this is my partner, an investigative reporter, Sawada Makoto."</p><p>"Ah, a client? Do you need me to step out for a bit?" </p><p>Kobayashi looked towards Shiro and raised his eyebrow in query. Shiro looked back and evaluated the partner for a moment before answering, "That's ok, please join in our conversation, Sawada-san."</p><p>Kobayashi looked around for some clean cups, but not finding any, he offered them chilled beer from a small bar fridge instead. </p><p>Kurou declined, and Neko complained, "I want juice~!"</p><p>Shiro asked if she would want to get some herself from downstairs, she shook her head and pouted. </p><p>"This might take a while, Neko. You sure you don't want to get some juice yourself?"</p><p>Neko sighed, looked around at the drab office and realized there's nothing interesting here. She instantly transformed with a pop and climbed up Shiro instead. Sawada and Kobayashi were surprised, but didn't comment on the blatant show of power. Shiro took it to mean that they must have their fair share of experience with ability users.</p><p>Shiro turned and sat down at a chair with Sawada and Kobayashi, surrounding a document covered table, holding Neko on his lap and patting her. Kurou proceeded to stand at Shiro's side, at attention, ignoring the empty chair Kobayashi offered.</p><p>"Please do not mind me," Kurou said to them.</p><p>Kobayashi shrugged and they started the impromptu meeting.</p><p>"So, tell me about your case, you mention you were a victim of a crime involving an ability user?" Kobayashi asked. He brought out a legal pad from his suitcase to take notes.</p><p>"I'm curious," Shiro asked instead, "Have you benn handling a lot of cases involving ability users?" </p><p>"Yes, there's a lot of cases involving ability users these days, and a fair number have hit the courts," Kobayashi answered frankly, "I've handled a fair number of vandalism, theft, burglary and assaults. The matter of the fact is that these people are committing crimes, and we handle them accordingly to the law, regardless if they have used abilities in the the process."</p><p>"And how do you proof them?" Shiro asks.</p><p>"Well, most of the offenders are not savvy enough to hide their tracks, and we always find the proof." Kobayashi explains, "Now, about your case, Weismann-san."</p><p>"Please, call me Shiro."</p><p>"Ah, because of the name?" Kobayashi reasoned, "Shiro-san then. About your case? Do you have the name of the perpetrator?"</p><p>"Hmm, no I don't. But actually, I don't have a case." Shiro admitted to the pair in front of him. "That was just an excuse, I actually need to talk to you about something else."</p><p>Kobayashi looked confused, "But you said you were a victim...?"</p><p>"Ah yes, but the issue has been resolved, actually. Just not by the normal channels." Shiro waved at it, "Kobayashi-san, what do you know about Kings and the Damocles Sword?"</p><p>"Uh, nothing?" Kobayashi said, confused.</p><p>"Then, allow me to re-introduce myself," Shiro said formally, "I am Adolf K Weismann, First King and Silver King."</p><p>Shiro went on to explain to the pair that the most powerful ability users are actually the Seven Kings, and each King have followers whom the King could share their Sanctum with.</p><p>"And the reason for telling you this, Kobayashi-san," Shiro concluded, "Is because you are the Colorless King."</p><p>"How would you know??" exclaimed Kobayashi. And Sawada muttered, "That explains so many things."</p><p>Kobayashi glared at Sawada before repeating his question to Shiro.</p><p>"Well, as the First King, I have a six sense about these things." Shiro grinned, "Besides, you have already shared your power with Sawada-san."</p><p>Kobayashi grunted in confirmation.</p><p>"So, what now?" Kobayashi asks.</p><p>"Well, now you get to join our secret society." Shiro said.</p><p>When Kobayashi and Sawada stared at him with wide eyes, Shiro quickly said, "Just kidding!"</p><p>Shiro then proceeded to explain to the pair the world of Kings.</p><p>"I'll let you digest what I've told you so far today, if you come over to the Mihashira Tower tomorrow, I'll answer any questions you have and more." Shiro told Kobayashi, "You can bring along your clansmen if you want, that is those you shared your power with, we call them clansmen. For example Kurou and Neko are my clansmen."</p><p>"By the way, what is you power?" Shiro asked.</p><p>Kobayashi looked at Shiro and couldn't find any reason to refuse him the information, "I can make people tell the truth."</p><p>"Oohh, what a useful power!" Shiro exclaimed, smiling gently at Kobayashi.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>The next morning, Shiro was sitting at his office reading the multitude of information his information team had collected on the new Colorless King, Kobayashi Kenya, and associates. </p><p>It made for a very interesting read. For starters Kobayashi, a young lawyer, hailed from Hokkaido, had very tight relationships with his primary school friends. Which Shiro gathered was very rare in itself. To hold on to friends that you made when you were 11 years old, that was impressive.</p><p>The young lawyer, with help from his friends and his partner, the investigative reporter, managed to solve and apprehend a serial child murderer. </p><p>Kobayashi and Sawada managed to build the case, and with the help Kobayashi's best friend, Fujinuma Satoru, they managed to set up an entrapment to catch the serial murderer. </p><p>With the exception of Sawada, his clansmen (suspected) were all his primary school friends who also lived in Tokyo. That made Shiro wonder what would it be like if there were a clan made up of 11 year olds. The thought made Shiro shudders, *best if that remained a fantasy*.</p><p>Neko was hanging onto Shiro, with arms around his shoulders, pestering him to tell her the juicy bits about Kobayashi and gang.</p><p>"Sir, the Colorless King and two of his clansmen have been collected, they are on their way up." said a White Usagi, Enoki, Shiro recognized.</p><p>"Have them escorted here, we will serve them tea as we talk." Shiro instructed.</p><p>Shiro's office now sported a new set of couch and coffee table. </p><p>As the Colorless King was led in to Shiro's office, Shiro greeted them. Kobayashi quickly introduced the new addition to the meeting as Fujinuma Satoru.</p><p>As they gathered around the coffee table, Kurou moved to serve them tea. </p><p>"Now, do you have any questions about what I've told you so far?" Shiro asked.</p><p>"I think you played down a lot of things yesterday." Kobayashi complained.</p><p>Shiro nodded, unable to deny the fact, he didn't want to scare off the new Colorless King the first time they meet. Well, on hindsight it would take an effort to scare any of the Kings, so maybe it wasn't a logical assumption.</p><p>"I couldn't find your name in any of the national registry," Kobayashi came straight out and accused Shiro, "It's like you popped out of no where to suddenly take over Time Palace. I actually found more information on you from tabloids and conspiracy forums, that's quite a feat for a non-celebrity. And I couldn't find anything else about Kings. Nor any information about the Damocles Sword or the Dresden Slate that isn't a folk tale."</p><p>"I'm impressed by the speed of your research," Shiro commented, "But I guess I shouldn't underestimate a King.</p><p>"The reason you can't find anything, is because we kept that information from the public. It serves no purpose for the general public to know any of these. Same applies to personal information about me.</p><p>"The important thing you need to know is that I am the First King of the Silver Clan, and I am currently the person in charge of the key that is the source of our powers, the Dresden Slate." Shiro explained. Figured that they would find out other unimportant details at some later date.</p><p>Kobayashi asked a few more questions to clarify Shiro's story from yesterday, before he was satisfied. </p><p>"As you said, I've played down certain aspects about being a King," Shiro admitted, "Now that you are a King, it's my responsibility to make you aware of the risks involved. How much do you understand about the Kagutsu crater?"</p><p>"Just that it involves an ability user." Kobayashi said, frowning. The facts about the incident was never explained to the public. Kobayashi now suspected that it was yet another incident that's covered up by these people.</p><p>"We call ability users Strains. Their power, like the Kings also comes from the Slate. However, the Kagutsu incident, was because of a previous Red King, Kagutsu Genji." Shiro explained, "His Weismann level had become unstable. The power that a King wield was so great, that was when Kagutsu lost control of it, it caused what we call a Damocles Down. </p><p>"That's when a King is no longer able to maintain his power, and it goes beserk. A King’s Damocles Sword would break down and drop on the King, and release a huge amount of power. The Kagutsu incident, didn't just caused a city wide crater, it also cost the lives of 700 thousand people.</p><p>"It is my duty as First King and Silver King, guardian of the Dresden Slate, to ensure that you are understand the danger we represent, not just the potential of this power we are granted." </p><p>Shiro looked at the new Gray King, from what he could see, Kobayashi seemed like a reasonable person, with a sense of justice. Shiro had high hopes for the Gray King.</p><p>"Feel free to reach out to me if you have any concerns, for now, let's move to a better location, and we can try to awaken your sword. If you would follow me Kobayashi-san, I'll show you the Dresden Slate." Shiro said.</p><p>Shiro then showed Kobayashi and gang into the Slate chamber where Kobayashi took a few moments to observe the slate.</p><p>"The Damocles Sword is a manifestation of a King's power." Shiro explained as Kobayashi walked around the slate, checking it through the glass floor. "When you first awaken your sword, is typically what we call the birth of a King."</p><p>"I've already warned the other Kings, so that they are not alarmed." Shiro directed Kobayashi, "Go ahead and let the power of you Sanctum fill you fully, your sword will appear."</p><p>Kobayashi hardly needed much prompting, it was something that came as second nature, in just a few moments, the Colorless Damocles Sword appeared in the wide space above them especially there such that there was space for the Damocles sword. The roof of the chamber that was destroyed during the battle had already been fixed.</p><p>Shiro looked on at the thoughtful look on Kobayashi's face, and the looks of awe on Sawada and Fujinuma faces, and wondered if this was what it was like for the other Kings too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Absent King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chess match</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excellency."</p><p>Shiro heard Hinoki calling for his attention.</p><p>"Hinoki, how many times have I told you to call me Shiro." </p><p>Hinoki just ignored Shiro's complaint, "The Blue King is requesting an appointment to 'play chess' this afternoon."</p><p>Shiro was just finishing reading the reports for the day. They now have a threat assessment of the public's opinion with regards to Shiro. The report also concluded that the level of interest was not normal, and suggested further scrutiny to check if there's someone fanning the issue.</p><p>Shiro signed his approval for the proposal to investigate further. He said to Hinoki, "Fine, I guess that's what meetings with the Blue King is going to be like from now on."</p><p>Shiro then pondered about it, "Do you suppose we can hide the chess sets to make sure that there's no chess set available?"</p><p>"I think the Blue King would be smart enough to figure out our plot." Hinoki said.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>That was how Shiro found himself with Munakata Reisi in the roof garden, playing chess.</p><p>"So, how's the situation on the streets?"</p><p>"As well as can be expected." Munakata replied, "There is hardly anymore Jungle trouble makers now that the app has been taken down. There hasn't been any incidents in the last week."</p><p>He then asked Shiro, "It was interesting how you picked up the Colorless King. Is that part of your ability?"</p><p>"Hmm, I suppose so. I think I'm just more in tuned with the Slate than others."</p><p>To Munakata, Adolf K Weismann, *please call me Shiro*, was a tricky person. Munakata believed in figuring people out, and Shiro was a person that Munakata could understand, but strangely, could not grasp.</p><p>Shiro didn't hide anything about himself, but neither did he reveal anything about himself. He also possessed his gentleness with utmost superiority of someone confident that he could not be harmed. Even though he was unlike Kokujoji in every way. Shiro reminded Munakata very much of the previous Golden King.</p><p>"I wonder if you can find the Golden King the same way. The Second King is the only position we are missing at the moment."</p><p>"Ah, I already know who the Golden King is."</p><p>Munakata stared at Shiro. Munakata had a sneaking suspicion that Shiro was doing it on purpose, withholding information to annoy him. </p><p>"And who is the Golden King?" Munakata asked directly.</p><p>"Her name is Hyuuga Chiho." Shiro smiled at Munakata, "She's an alumni of Ashinaka Academy. I'd spoken to her while we were both visiting the Academy. She is currently doing her studies abroad, and won't be awakening her sword until she graduates." </p><p>Shiro had approached Hyuuga and explained things to her the way he did with Kobayashi. With her experience with the troubles at the School Festival last year, she was very accepting about the issue.</p><p>"She can do that?" Munakata asked, confused.</p><p>"Well, she already has her abilities, but wanted to concentrate on her studies instead of all the King stuff politics," Shiro explained. "I've agreed to help her with it, so it should be fine."</p><p>Shiro looked at Munakata, serious face on, "That means she should not be bothered until she is ready."</p><p>"Well," Munakata responded, "Since she is under protection of the Silver King, we can only obey."</p><p>Shiro huffed at Munakata, exasperated. He knew that the Blue King would do what he think was necessary, which was everything in his power, to get the upper-hand, without stepping over the line. Shiro figured that would have to be enough.</p><p>"The Prime Minister's discontent is showing." Munakata said, as a way of changing the topic.</p><p>"Well, unfortunately, I've already announce my non-involvement in politics." Shiro smiled apologetically, "You will have to deal with him for the moment."</p><p>"For the moment?" Munakata questioned Shiro's phrasing.</p><p>"Until the Golden King is ready, I think you are more than capable of holding out until then." Shiro looked at Munakata, confident in the young Captain's capabilities.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>They continued to playing chess in silence for a while, then Munakata spoke up, "My Damocles is whole again."</p><p>Shiro looked up in surprise, "What? Really? It's only been a month?!"</p><p>Munakata nodded in agreement, "Even so."</p><p>"That's wonderful news!" Shiro exclaimed, "That proves that my theory of the Dresden Slate's power conforming to certain behavioral as well as mental wavelengths. I wonder if..." </p><p>Shiro began to look around for something to write with, not finding anything, he stood up to go search for one.</p><p>But Munakata stopped him, "Your move."</p><p>Shiro glanced at the board and made his move, saying, "Check mate." </p><p>Just like that Shiro stood up to leave, single-mindedly thinking of heading to his research room to check on his previous calculations.</p><p>Munakata sighed, and looked up to see Kurou and Neko chasing after Shiro, Kurou exchanging a nod with a White Usagi who turned to Munakata, obviously signaling the end of the meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro gets kidnapped</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pleasant sunny day. The air was cool, which led to Shiro enjoying the sun on his face.</p><p>Shiro had an appointment to visit Nanakamado Hospital today, and as usual, the trio were going to take the trains.</p><p>"Ne.. it's such a beautiful day!" Neko chirps, "Why are we going to a hospital?"</p><p>"Because we have an appointment, and they are expecting us." Kurou explained the obvious to Neko.</p><p>Neko pouted.</p><p>"It is a hospital that help strains like you and Anna. They're probably be children there too, we can play with them."</p><p>Neko instantly brightened at the thought. She loved children. Especially quiet kids. Neko hoped that she'd find cute little girls like Anna.</p><p>Trouble found them on the way to the station. Two average height guys were standing in the middle of their path to the station. They were wearing clothes more suited to edo period samurais.</p><p>The moment Shiro and gang saw them, one started releasing fire, and the other started releasing electricity.</p><p>The street quickly emptied amidst screams. </p><p>Kurou quickly drew his sword and stood between the pair and Shiro. Neko snarled at them in warning.</p><p>"State your purpose." Kurou shouted at them.</p><p>"We want the Silver King, Adolf K Weismann." came the reply. And they started attacking.</p><p>Shiro was about to put up a shield, but Kurou and Neko had already charged at the threat. </p><p>"Leave this to me." Kurou said to Shiro.</p><p>"And me!" Not about to loose to Kurou, Neko charged as well.</p><p>Shiro looked on, worried, knowing that if he join the fight, he might be more of a hindrance to the pair.</p><p>Just then, a White Usagi appeared at his side.</p><p>"Enoki!" Shiro shouted in surprise, recognizing a clansman.</p><p>"Come with me, Sir. I'll guide you to cover." Enoki said.</p><p>Shiro looked back at the fighting duo, uncertain.</p><p>"Go, Shiro! We'll take care of these two." Kurou shouted. </p><p>Neko just snarled at her enemy in agreement. "Shiro is mine. I'm not letting you have Shiro!"</p><p>Without taking his eyes off his friends, Shiro said, "I'll be fine here, Enoki."</p><p>"That wasn't a suggestion." Shiro heard. And then Shiro felt his feet moved on their own accord, and he was following Enoki down into a side alley.</p><p>Shiro didn't have the time to figure out what was going on before he found himself inside a black van waiting at the other end of the alley. His brain felt like it was filled with marshmallow, and he couldn't bring his thoughts to order.</p><p>He saw Enoki climb into the van after him, and heard a female voice, "I thought you were going back to Mihashira?"</p><p>"He mentioned my name," Enoki said, "I can't go back anymore."</p><p>That was when Shiro felt alarm despite unable to do or think about anything.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>Kurou and Neko fought against the fire and electricity controlling Strains. As soon as the White Rice duo was obviously gaining the upper hand, the two ran away.</p><p>Kurou stopped Neko from chasing after them, more concerned with getting back to Shiro. He took out his terminal and called Hinoki to get the White Usagi back at Mihashira Tower to track the attackers.</p><p>He then asked Hinoki, "Where is Shiro?"</p><p>There was a pause, before Hinoki answered, "Isn't he with you?" </p><p>"No, Enoki took him ... " Kurou could hear Hinoki issuing the order track the Silver King's Weismann signature, "What's going on?" Kurou demanded Hinoki.</p><p>"We stopped following the Silver King personally since we became Silver Clansmen." Hinoki answered, "We left that to you, Kurou-san."</p><p>"So Enoki following us was outside his duties?" Kurou asked Hinoki, Kurou rapidly looked around where he left Shiro last. Neko was also looking around, calling out for Shiro.</p><p>"I didn't know about it." Hiroki answered in a harried voice.</p><p>"Raise the alarm!" Kurou ordered, "I'll call Scepter 4."</p><p>Kurou hanged up and immediately dialed Munakata Reisi directly, and said as soon as he connected, "We have a problem."</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>What transpired after was a fast response from Scepter 4. They immediately activated a nation wide emergency of Royal Blue status for the abduction of First and Silver King, head of Timeless Palace.</p><p>Due to their fast response, they were able to stop the abduction of yet another individual, Hieda Tooru. Hieda was about to leave the Island Academy on some errands, when a trio of White Usagi's and a team of Scepter 4 members on their way stopped a grasshopper cosplaying Strain who tried to grab the high-schooler. </p><p>Hieda had been informed of the situation and was now under guard in case of anything.</p><p>Within the hour, the whole White Rice Clan was gathered in Shiro's office, similar to when Shiro had sworn in the new members.</p><p>The White Rice Clan had used all their considerable resources, and they managed to catch the traitor, Enoki, via a video feed of him heading for the docks.</p><p>They had Enoki bound and kneeling with the rest of the clan surrounding the him. Kurou drew his sword and pointed at the traitor.</p><p>"Do you know..." Kurou said through clenched teeth, "Do you realize just how much he treasured you. All of you!</p><p>"You who once belonged to his dearest friend! How dare you! He trusted you!"</p><p>Never had Kurou felt such fury, *Kotawari* clenched so hard in his grip that the sword was trembling.</p><p>Enoki glared back at Kurou with hatred, "I disavowed my family for Kokujoji, that foreigner has no right to head the Timeless Palace!"</p><p>"*Kisama*!" Kurou had never been so furious in his life, he had never felt such urge to cut someone as he had then. Neko was clenching at his sleeves worriedly. He had to turn around to stop himself from doing something he'd regret, *Kotowari* still gripped in his hand.</p><p>With his back to the traitor, he said, "Strip him of his uniform!"</p><p>The rest of White Usagi's took great glee and viciousness in tearing Enoki's uniform, they took his mask and stomped on it with force.</p><p>Hinoki took over, "Bring him to interrogation. Spare no mercy."</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>When the White Usagis left the room and took Enoki with them, Hinoki stayed behind. Kurou thought he wanted to discuss about the plan. </p><p>However, Kurou was surprised when Hinoki came over and knelt down in front of Kurou, saying, "Kurou-san. I recognize fully that I have done a grievous error. I accept full responsibility. Please deal with me as you see fit."</p><p>Kurou failing to get Hinoki to stand back up, decided to kneel in front of him instead, "Hinoki-san, it is I who was in error. I have failed our master. I had been negligent in my duty to protect our King. The fault is with me, not you."</p><p>Neko, seeing the kneeling pair, came over to them, and knelt alongside the two clansmen, one an elderly old guard, one a young knight.</p><p>"I should have reported the ongoing of the White Usagis," said Hinoki.</p><p>"And I shouldn't have left my master's side." rebutted Kurou.</p><p>"You wouldn't have done so if I had told you what was going on."</p><p>"I am our King's closest guard, I've failed in my duty to understand the ongoing around him." Kurou said, then continued, "I think..., I have much to learn from you, Hinoki-san. Would you teach me?"</p><p>Hinoki looked at Kurou for a moment before answering, "I realize now that I  have been blind to the upcoming young talent in front of me." He then bowed deeply to Kurou, "I will do my best."</p><p>Kurou returned the bow, "Please take good care of me."</p><p>Neko followed suit and bowed to them both, parroting, "Please take good care of us."</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>Even with the considerable resource of the Timeless Palace, they couldn't find Shiro. But they did manage to uncover the a fair amount of information about who the perpetrator was.</p><p>They first found the identity of the ability users who attacked Shiro and Hieda. The three men were known as Grasshopper, Pyrotechnic and Senkouki. They were lackeys of one ex-Gold Clansman, though not an Usagi, by the name of Mizuchi Koshi.</p><p>Mizuchi was once a doctor at Nanakamado Hospital, but was fired and imprisoned when he was found experimenting on strains under his care. He was recently broke out of prison by a gang named Rakshasa.</p><p>The White Rice clan tried to track Shiro's Weismann signature, and they couldn't pinpoint his location even though Shiro's Weismann signature was one that they have more comprehensive data on. Courtesy of when they searched for him after destruction of the fox faced Colorless King.</p><p>They concluded that the kidnappers might have used some sort of scrambler. Even Anna was only able to provide a general direction of west.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Frequencies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adolf K Weismann recognized that he was dreaming. But it was a nice dream, and Adolf couldn't find any reason not to enjoy this dream while it lasts.</p><p>His sister was teasing him as always while they chatted with the Lieutenant over tea at Dresden. Dresden was a peaceful and gentle city, it's people walked around with smiles on their faces.</p><p>Adolf enjoyed the peaceful morning sun, with birds chirping and a gentle breeze blowing. Though sometimes the birds sounded like they were shouting at him, saying something like *shiro, shiro*.</p><p>Though Adolf was chatting idly with Klaudia and the Lieutenant, his brain would betray him and work on his research back at his lab. His research was proceeding in an interesting juncture at the moment. He'd found proof of a new theory that would allow him to develop a way to curtail King's power if it ever goes out of control.</p><p>As Adolf work on his research at the back of his mind, he also figured out somethings were not quite right. He continued to poke at the problem subconsciously and decided not to alarm his sister or the Lieutenant. </p><p>After a while, Adolf finally figured out that this dream was a threat and though he didn't seem to be in immediate danger, he thought that it's about time he face the problem before it was too late. Adolf gathered his Sanctum and released it in a burst, hoping he would be ready for whatever the threat was.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>Mizuchi was excited to finally get his hands on the First and Silver King, to test on the power of eternal was like a dream come true. He had the King secured under shackles inside the device, and had just finished tuning the frequency to the King's. Once turned on, it should emit a frequency opposing the King's, disrupting his Weismann wavelength, and Mizuchi would be able to find out just how much he could disrupt the King's immutability.</p><p>The King was currently kept docile in a dream world, controlled by a strain Mizuchi managed to obtain, who could manipulate people's minds. Mizuchi also had the King under a power dampening device. It never worked on Kings, but coupled with the strain's power, it worked like a charm. Besides, Mizuchi knew that it would mess with the King's Weismann signature.</p><p>Just as he was about to turn on the device, there comes a burst of power from the sleeping King. Suddenly blinded by a bright light, the King had managed to summon his Sanctum even under the strain's dream influence. </p><p>Mizuchi knew that there would be a Damocles Sword hanging above them even though they were currently underground. Mizuchi immediately reached to turn on his device.</p><p>The device slowly builds the power required to produce the counter frequency, Mizuchi waits for the crawling seconds for the device to take effect on the King. The Silver King had already fried the power dampening device. He knew it the Timeless Palace would have already lock on to the giant sword above their heads.</p><p>Soon, the device reached full power and was producing a humming noise, Mizuchi check that the counter-frequency was exactly matching the Silver King's. Mizuchi watched as the Silver King's face twisted as he struggled to hang on to his power.</p><p>Mizuchi watched with glee as his device worked and it was counteracting the Silver King's power. The bright aura around the Silver King had disappeared. The Damocles Sword would have disappeared by now, but even with the few seconds of the sword's appearance, Mizuchi knew that they have to ditch this place and move on to their next backup location.</p><p>Mizuchi quickly snapped on a new power dampening bracelet on the Silver King and signaled to the strain to take control of the Silver King's mind again.</p><p>He then got his lackeys to help move the device containing the Silver King on to the prepared truck for transport, glad that he had thought to build the device to be portable and that it would work on back up batteries. It would last while they move to the next location.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gear up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two days, and they were no closer to finding Shiro. They even requested the help of the new Colorless King, Kobayashi Kenya, and he couldn't get any new information from Enoki. </p><p>Kobayashi did get something from the gangsters they apprehended from Rakshasa that they were working with a conglomerate, named Norne. A corporate rival who was also the one to fan the public criticism of Adolf K Weismann.</p><p>Kurou was strung tight with worry. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt a ping on his aura, and quickly look towards the direction it came from. He could have sworn that it was his King's Damocles. Kurou quickly ran towards the roof garden and looked towards the west where the feeling came from, but he couldn't see anything.</p><p>He then ran towards the control room where they keep the equipments for monitoring external Weismann levels. When he reached the room, the sword had already disappeared, but they registered it's appearance on their equipment as well as satellite sighting of the sword. </p><p>Kurou demanded the location from the White Usagi. He was surprised at the answer. The location was all the way in Nagano.</p><p>Kurou went back to Shiro's office to look for Hinoki to discuss their next course of action, and to find out the quickest way to get to Nagano.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>It took 20 minutes to get things ready, and it was 20 minutes too long for Kurou. Right when Kurou got the signal that their ride was here, Hinoki called out, "There's Red Clansmen and Blue Clansmen on their way up. I expect they are here to talk to you."</p><p>Kurou didn't want to talk to them, he wanted to go look for his King. He took a deep breathe and force himself to calm down, then nodded at Hinoki that yes, he'll wait. </p><p>Neko by his side was also bouncing with nerves, "Maybe he escaped and is on his way back?"</p><p>"Maybe." Kurou said in response, not daring to hope.</p><p>It was a sight when both the Blue and Red Clan walked into Shiro's office. Both teams tried to get in first. But Kurou had little patience for their rivalry, "Fushimi, Yata, please make this fast. We are heading out to get Shiro."</p><p>"Captain sent us to back you up." Fushimi said.</p><p>"Anna wanted us to help you get Shiro... I mean Shiro-san." Yata said. </p><p>Surprised by the unexpected help, Kurou could only nod at them in thanks, "Let's go."</p><p>Kurou led the group and headed to the Mihashira roof garden. </p><p>Fushimi asked, "Are we going to all fit in a helicopter?" Fushimi indicated their two teams of six.</p><p>"We are not taking a helicopter, we are taking the Schattenreich," Kurou said as they walk towards the airship that is already in the air above them, ready for them to board.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>Ten minutes in the air and Kurou received news from Hinoki that their agents in Nagano had found a basement that they believe Shiro was kept. There were signs that some sort of high powered equipment was being used. </p><p>Kurou clenched his fists at the thought that they were too late. The agents Nagano were trying to track where the kidnappers went. Kurou tried to figure out how was it they were holding Shiro. There were not many ways to keep a King effectively under control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Split Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rescuing Shiro</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro tried to hold in the feeling of nausea, that was pretty much what he felt all the time while he was in the hands of the kidnappers. For evil maniacs, they are not very talkative, and Shiro was in no state to ask questions.</p><p>Since he managed to bring out his Damocles, Shiro had managed to break out of the strain's dream quicker and quicker each time, until they gave up on putting him under a dream state. Not that the kidnappers needed it anymore, Shiro could do nothing in this state.</p><p>From what Shiro had gathered, the machine they put Shiro in was emitting some sort of energy that was affecting Shiro's Weismann frequency. They couldn't artificially generate the full spectrum, but they could generate enough of it to affect Shiro. </p><p>Shiro concentrated on tuning his power such that he put more power in the areas that they were not producing. It took a while, and the nausea that Shiro was feeling was not helping with his control. When Shiro was sure it would work, he released his Sanctum again with force. </p><p>He was sure that he brought out his Damocles sword, and hoped that Kurou and Neko could find him in time. There was frantic movements around him, and Shiro realized that with his affected situation, his power of immutability was also affected, and they had given him something that was making him sleepy. </p><p>Shiro fought against the lost of consciousness, but it was a loosing battle, and he could feel the world going black. At least he won't be feeling this constant nausea.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>The Schattenreich got to Nagano in record time, but only such that they could examine the scene where they kept Shiro. It looked like some sort of big equipments were used, there's signs of heavy duty power usage being used. Fushimi went to look into the power company to see if he could check the power usage in the area. Kurou told a pair of White Usagis to follow Fushimi and help by providing the backing of the Timeless Palace.</p><p>Kurou walked out of basement to see the Homra Clansmen accosting passerby to ask if they've seen anything. Kurou ignored them and brought up a map to survey the area. The kidnappers must have traveled by land, as they didn't find any air transport operating in the area except their own. Kurou tried to figure out how they would have left the area.</p><p>Suddenly some shouted that that spotted a Damocles. Kurou looked up and confirmed the sighting of a sword of bright light. Exactly like the one Shiro presented at the Stadium where they fought the Blue clansmen.</p><p>Kurou quickly shouted to everyone to head out, himself running for the Schattenreich. It seems he was right that the kidnappers couldn't have gotten far on land. They quickly head toward the sword that was quickly disappearing. They needed to head off the kidnappers quick.</p><p>Once on board, Kurou called Fushimi to let him know the area the sword had appeared above. Fushimi managed to come back to him a short while later with the exact location of the suspects.</p><p>Kurou called together the different clans to come up with a plan of attack.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>They relied on speed. Kurou and gang managed to hit the warehouse the kidnappers were in before they could move out.</p><p>Once inside the warehouse, everyone move according to planned. Yata and gang focused on the Pyrothecnic, and the Blue shirts focused their attack on the Senkouki. Kurou made his move on the Grasshopper, and Neko focused on the mind controlling strain.</p><p>The other White Usagi's focused on providing back up and moved toward where Shiro was and tried to secure their King and contain Mizuchi Koshi.</p><p>The kidnappers gave the different clansmen quite a fight, but in the end were out matched against the clansmen.</p><p>One by one, the strains were defeated and contained. Kurou went to check on Shiro, Neko already next to Shiro.</p><p>Kurou saw Shiro lying unconscious inside what looked like a medical machine. Kurou was worried when he couldn't wake Shiro up, but he was not going to leave Shiro inside the menacing looking machine, Kurou moved to remove Shiro from the thing.</p><p>"Let's get him to the Schattenreich," Kurou said to Neko and his fellow clansmen as he picked Shiro up.</p><p>One of the White Usagi nodded and said, "There's medical on the airship." He was referring to the medical equipment used when they were attending to Shiro after the Ashinaka crater incident, as well as when they attended to Kokujoji's last days.</p><p>Kurou carried the Silver King back to the Schattenreich and placed him in a large bed in a spacious room inside the Schattenreich. The White Usagi moved to attach sensors to Shiro to try to figure out what was going on with him.</p><p>The White Usagi finally concluded that Shiro was drugged, that he would wake up when the drug wears off.</p><p>Kurou looked on at the sleeping Shiro at the bed, Neko had crawled up on the bed and curled up against Shiro. He felt equal parts relief that they got Shiro back, and worry that they couldn't wake him. It reminded him of when Shiro swapped bodies back during Christmas.</p><p>Kurou took one last look before turning around and went to gather the others, it is time to bring their King home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurou opened the apartment door for Anna Kushina, the Third and Red King, and her right hand man and guardian Kusanagi Izumo. They walked into a spacious apartment, despite the size, not unlike Shiro's apartment at Ashinaka.</p><p>They find Shiro sitting at a coach with a blanket over his legs, and Neko on top in her cat form. Anna climbed up onto the coach and looked up at Shiro with concern. Shiro smiled reassuringly at Anna and put his hand on her head, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."</p><p>Anna stared at Shiro to make sure he's not lying. She then nodded, and leaned against Shiro, letting Shiro put his hand around her. </p><p>Kurou headed to the kitchen to get some drinks for the guests. Kusanagi decided to follow him.</p><p>"So how is he?" Kusanagi asked Kurou.</p><p>"He's hasn't eaten anything since he woke up last night," Kurou swallowed his worries, "That means he hasn't eaten for three days. He couldn't keep anything down. But he says that he is fine."</p><p>Kusanagi sympathized with Kurou, it's not easy to serve a powerful King. They make people around them feel so powerless sometimes.</p><p>"What would Anna like for a drink?" Kurou asked Kusanagi.</p><p>"Anything red."</p><p>"Red?" Kurou asked, not sure if they had any red juice. "We have tomatoes, I make a tomato juice?"</p><p>"That'll do." Kusanagi said, "Thanks."</p><p>"Do you want this red wine?" Kurou asked Kusanagi, showing him a bottle of half drank wine Kurou took out of the fridge. "Shiro opened it before the accident. He's not feeling up to drinking at the moment."</p><p>Kusanagi took the bottle from Kurou nodding his thanks, and check the bottle, curious as to what the Silver King's drinking habit was like. Not surprised that the wine was of high quality. </p><p>Kurou offered him a wine glass. Then proceeded to make a tomato juice.</p><p>Kusanagi helped himself and poured himself the wine, glancing around the apartment. It was a homey apartment, bright and breezy. A few pictures on the mantle caught his eyes, and Kusanagi looked at them carefully. There's one of Hieda, Shiro, Kurou and Neko at the apartment at Ashinaka. Then there's one where Kusanagi recognized as the old Colorless King, Miwa Ichigen with a young boy that resembled Kurou. And then there's one of Shiro beside a young lady and a young army gentleman. </p><p>Kusanagi picked it up and asked Kurou, "Who's this?" </p><p>Kurou glanced at it and said, "That's Shiro's sister, Klaudia, and Lieutenant Kokujoji."</p><p>"Hoh.. young Kokujoji!" Kusanagi exclaimed in interest, "I wonder what their friendship was like."</p><p>Kurou placed the prepared tomato juice on a tray with a steaming cup of ginger tea, and went to the living room to serve them. Kusanagi followed with his glass and bottle of wine. He joined the group in the living room. </p><p>"How are you feeling, Shiro-san?" Kusanagi asked.</p><p>"A bit nauseous, but I'll feel better soon. Thank you." Shiro smiled at Kusanagi. "I would be happy to share stories with you about the Lieutenant, except I'm not feeling my best today." Shiro clearly had heard Kusanagi asking about the picture. "I would love to hear some stories from you though, if it's not a trouble."</p><p>"Stories? Like what?" Kusanagi asked, surprised.</p><p>"Well, about you, of course."</p><p>Kusanagi didn't think he would have any interesting enough stories that can compare to what the 90 year old King would have. Then he noticed that Anna was also looking at him in interest, and relented, unable to refuse the princess.</p><p>"Well, I guess I could share some stories about Mikoto and Tatara.." Kusanagi then spent the afternoon telling exaggerated stories to the First King and the Third King.</p><p> ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ ♔ </p><p>The next day, Shiro found himself in the roof top garden, playing chess with the Third and Blue King. </p><p>"Are you recovered from your kidnapping, Shiro?" Munakata asked.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Shiro answered with a smile. "Kurou was happy that I finished my rice this morning." Shiro teased Kurou with a smile directed at him.</p><p>"Sorry," Shiro said to Munakata and explained, "The device that Mizuchi used on me made me feel nauseous, and I couldn't keep anything down for a while. I feel all better now. Thank you for your help. I heard about what Fushimi did, and that you raised a Royal Blue emergency for my sake!"</p><p>"Of course, it is my duty to ensure that order is preserved." Munakata said, "Beside, you have already proven yourself to be indispensable even in the short while you took on the Timeless Palace."</p><p>That was high praise coming from the Blue King. Shiro smiled, thinking that he must be doing something right to receive the Blue King's approval.</p><p>"But," Munakata started scolding Shiro, "You should not have gotten yourself in the situation in the first place, a person in your position should be more aware of the trouble you can cause."</p><p>"When I saw your body after the Himmelreich's burning, I was disappointed." Munakata said, surprising Shiro, "I thought the era of the Eternal King overlooking us from the heavens has ended, and I was felling a sense of apprehension that the golden era of the Golden King would one day come to an end as well."</p><p>Munakata looked at Shiro in the eyes and said, "I am glad that my concerns did not come to pass."</p><p>"Thank you, Reisi," Shiro said with a heartfelt smile, "And I fully intend to continue this dream that the Lieutenant has built for at least the next 70 years."</p><p>"And check mate." Shiro said apologetically, smiling at the sour expression on the Blue King's face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>